Late Night Calls
by PunkKity
Summary: It's started with a favor and ended with him calling her every night at the same time, her voice just seemed make him feel at peace. Two weeks of calls and he was ready for the real thing, but was she? (Set at the end of Veronica's second year of College.) ( Sorry this is not completed!)
1. Chapter 1

Late Night Calls

"Why is it that I'm the first person you call when you need a favor but the last person you call when you want to hang out with someone?" Veronica's voice was husky from sleep, after all Eli had woken her up with his phone call.

"I have no idea what you're talking about V, I haven't asked for a favor in weeks." Not since his first call, the one that had started this string of late night calls. He enjoyed hearing her sleep filled voice and the way she would grumble about being tired in the morning.

"You also don't ask me to hangout either, you just call at one in the morning." He paused, but there was no anger in her voice which made him relax slightly. "Maybe I find that sleep filled voice of yours soothing, it helps lull me to sleep." Eli suggested only half-joking; he always seemed to sleep better after their conversations…even though they didn't really talk about much.

"You're supposed to say it's sexy, not imply that I put you to sleep." Choking back a laugh he closed his eyes, not about to admit the things her husky voice did to his body. "Baby you can keep me up all night if you want too." Her sweet laughter washed over him through the phone making him smile as he kicked the blankets off his leg feeling warm. "So what did you want to talk about tonight?" Veronica asked catching him off guard slightly since he never actually had a subject at hand to talk about.

"I checked out a new hog today." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself; he wasn't going to talk about it. Veronica was silent for a moment or two before she spoke again and he could almost see the concern creasing her brow; and he had to push away the need to smooth it away. Reminding himself he couldn't even see her now. "Is that a good idea?"

"I was just checking it out, besides we're not in high school anymore."

She sighed and Eli prepared himself for her lecture. "You're right we're not in high school but we are still in Neptune and the PCHer's are still a thing." It was his turn to sigh. "I'm aware, I still live in the same neighborhood but they can't stop me from owning a bike." He wasn't worried about it, none of the guys who had been in the gang when they were in high school were active members, in fact he and Hector had just had a poker night with some of the other guys.

"You owe me a ride." She spoke and Eli frowned not sure if he had heard her properly. "What?" "I said you owe me a ride." Lips pulled back into a grin as he remembered her petite body pressed against his the few times he'd given her a lift somewhere.

"You can ride my big ol hog anytime you want to baby."

Her soft groan had the opposite effect she had probably wanted it too but he couldn't help the heat that pooled throughout his body; doing his best to ignore it. "Only if it's big." She taunted reminding him of the day they first met in the quad. "I told you babe, it's legendary." More laughter floated through the phone and he shifted slightly hearing a similar rustling on her end almost as if she was trying to get comfortable. "Well if it's as big as you say it is I'll be your girlfriend."

Eli snorted before laughing. " 'Fraid it's too late to go to prom together."

"Darn and I had such big dreams." Veronica murmured before yawning and mumbling out a half assed apology. "Oh I bet you did." Eli stated as he readjusted the phone. "You've always had big dreams V." "Keeps a girl young." Veronica said right before another yawn escaped her making him sigh. "This is where we say good night." "Sorry, had a long day and I just can't seem to stop yawning tonight." Eli smiled and shrugged in the darkness even though he was alone. "It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep good Veronica." Eli was just about to hang up when she spoke again. "Goodnight, and Eli?" "What?" Veronica sighed and he frowned but remained silent. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Biting back a sigh he agreed that she would.

However he couldn't deny being slightly disappointed that they had not made any plans to actually hang out, the time would come though, and until it did he would continue with their nightly phone calls. After all he'd been in love with her since high school that wasn't about to change clearly…So all he had to do was bide his time until it was the right one to make his move. It would happen and he was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday.

Veronica laid in bed staring at her clock, the red number were harsh in the darkness of her room and she could read them clearly 1:30am. He was late calling her tonight and for some reason it unsettled her…usually she would have shrugged it off and gone back to sleep but Eli called her every night at 1 it was like a thing he did. Sighing to herself she set her phone on her pillow and closed her eyes determined to just get some sleep, they weren't dating he had no obligation to call her and it was a Friday night he was probably out getting laid or something. Her stomach clenched at the idea and Veronica pushed it aside telling herself she wasn't jealous of the idea of someone else sleeping with Eli.

1:45 a.m. and she couldn't sleep; Veronica had gone from tossing and turning to counting sheep and staring wide eyed at the ceiling and when that didn't work she had started just staring at her phone hoping it would ring. "Oh this is stupid. Just call him." Veronica said to herself picking up her phone for the millionth time only this time she dialed his number and pressed call. Eternity seemed to pass before the phone even started to ring, making her feel anxious the feeling only intensifying when the ringing started.

One…two…three…four….five…six….

Six rings, Veronica was just about to hang up when the phone clicked and his rough voice came to her from his side of the phone. "V?" He sounded disoriented and sleepy and she muttered a curse because he had probably been sleeping. "Hey…" Nothing she did would hide the uncertainty in her voice so she didn't even try. "What time is it?" Eli asked making Veronica look at her clock before answering. "Late…almost 2 a.m." A groan filled her ear making her smile. "I feel asleep before I could call."

His statement made a warm feeling settle over her, he had meant to call her but had fallen asleep. "It's alright, sorry I woke you. I'll let you go back to sleep." Veronica said preparing to hang up the phone. "Naw, its fair I'm always waking you up V." It was true, usually she was asleep at this time…but not tonight. "Why are you still up tonight anyway?" Eli asked making her frown slightly. "Can't sleep." Veronica didn't elaborate or anything on the subject…she wasn't going to say that when 1 a.m. rolled around and he hadn't called she'd felt lonely and worried. "Did something happen today?" His voice still held that thick quality from sleep, but there was a hint of underlining concern there. "Nothing troubling, ran into Logan." He grunted and she smiled slightly as he spoke. "That can be troubling, and what is Echoll's up to these days?" Veronica sighed shrugging before she could remind herself that Eli couldn't see her shrugging. "He was picking up party favors, seems Parkers birthday is just around the corner…could have sworn they just celebrated it."

Eli snorted. "I remember it being last year around this time. Funny thing birthdays, they happen every year on the same day." "Oh so that's why I get pretty things once a year on the same day." Chuckling she rolled to her side pulling her pillow to her. "That would be why, so are you planning to go to her party?" Humming softly Veronica closed her eyes. "Probably not, it feels odd hanging out with them…all that history Parker tends to get all…weird." "So bring a date, then she won't care about the history." He had a point, but the only person she would want to bring probably wasn't interested in going with her. "Maybe."

Her voice was quiet and the sound of Eli's steady breathing was helping lull her to sleep, eyes closed she felt herself drift. "V? Did you fall asleep on me?" Eli's voice brought her back and she smiled softly. "No." A lie, she had been falling asleep. "Liar." "I can't fall asleep on you, if you're not here." The words where out of her mouth before she could stop herself but then she really didn't want to stop herself.

"That could be arranged…" "It's late." Veronica barely understood what he was saying but her heart was racing at the idea of him being in bed with her. "Tomorrow then, get some sleep V and be prepared for my visit tomorrow." "Promises, promises." Not believing him Veronica stifled back a yawn. "Goodnight Eli." "Goodnight Veronica,_ sleep good." _


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Night Surprises

Veronica felt great, a hot shower had taken off a days' worth of grim and relaxed her sore body, spending her Saturday in her car doing surveillance had taken its toll on her tonight but now she was home in her empty apartment ready for bed. Flicking her TV off she headed towards her room it was later than usual but she had hoping Eli might call earlier tonight and she wouldn't fall asleep on the phone or almost fall asleep on the phone while they talked. Pulling the covers back Veronica was just about to crawl under them when a knock sounded on the door and Back-Up jr. barked. Frowning Veronica pulled her sweater back on as she walked through her apartment.

"Back-Up sit." The dog only needed to be told once before he was sitting on his bed watching the door, looking at the clock she frowned but pulled back the lock and opened the door. "Eli?" Her ability to hide the surprise in her voice was evident by the look on his face, she looked him over and smiled at the sweat pants and wife beater hidden beneath a half zipped sweater. "Good you haven't gone to bed yet." Eli said as he pushed past her into her apartment. "Hey boy." Eli said as he ruffled the dog's ears.

"Well are you going to lock up so we can sleep or what?" He asked staring at her until she snapped back to reality, closing and locking the door. "You're here to sleep?" Veronica asked momentarily confused before remembering their conversation from the night before. "I'm not here to party, come on woman I worked all day at the shop and could use a good night's sleep." Eli said as he waited for her to lead the way to her room. "Someone is demanding." Veronica said grinning at Eli as the entered her room, everything in her told her he shouldn't look so good…so right in her room but he did. As he pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed and removed his sweater before climbing in Veronica could only think about how he seemed to just fit right in.

Eli patted the spot beside him as he stifled a yawn. "How are you supposed to fall asleep on me from over there, come on." Veronica didn't need a second invitation into her own bed, crawling she removed her sweater and tossed it onto the floor not caring about it at the moment before turning the bed side light off. "I didn't think you were serious last night." Veronica said as she lay her head on her pillow only to have him pull her against his warm side, his arm going around her waist. "I've called you every night for the last two weeks…"Veronica nodded her head and turned slightly so she could see him. "I know…I don't know why though."

It was his turn to shrug. "The first call I needed a favor, thank you by the way." Veronica rolled her eyes. "It was nothing, seriously check on some plates is something I could do in my sleep." He grunted and pulled her closer. "I slept great that night when we got off the phone, so I called you again as a test." The tone of his voice changed, and she could feel him relax; as if here in the dark with her he didn't have to be anyone other than himself. "The next night was the same, we talked about nothing and it relaxing. Your voice was relaxing," Silence filled the room around them and she sighed softly. "I know what you mean…last night when you didn't call I go worried; and couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry…but had I know that all it would take was one missed call I would have done it sooner." Veronica frowned. "All what would take?" She asked slightly confused. "For me to get into your bed, I've been wanting to just this since high school." His confession left her speechless, how had she never seen it? Probably because she was always so wrapped up in relationship drama…but she'd been single since the end of her first year of college, this past year had allowed her to grow and be independent. "You never said anything." Eli leaned his head down, his chin resting on her shoulder as he breathed in and out, the rise and fall of his chest sucking her in and Veronica soon found herself mimicking his breathing. "Never seemed like the right time."

"What changed?" Veronica asked softly her body completely relaxed against his, eyes heavy she closed them. "We did, we've both grown up a lot and now feels like a good time…I like you V. A lot" Eli's tone was bold, strong but there was no force behind it and she knew he wasn't trying to force anything on her. "So tonight, I'm going to hold you close. And tomorrow we'll talk about what this might mean for us…okay?" Veronica nodded her head. "Okay, goodnight Eli." "Goodnight Veronica." Veronica curled her body into his feeling completely relaxed in the circle of his arms, it was warm and safe and felt better than anything else had in ages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Early Sunday Mornings. **

Sunday morning came all too soon for Veronica, she was woken up as the cocoon of heat that had surrounded her moved; muttering something incoherent in protest she gripped sleepily at the blankets as someone pressed a kiss to her forehead. Fighting with last remains of sleep she blinked open her eyes and looked around the still darkened room to where a figure stood putting on something; everything from the night before flooded back and she smiled in the darkness. "Go back to sleep, it's early." Eli's voice was gentle in its command but it made her frown none the less. "Come back to bed."

Eli shook his head. "I can't, I got a call from the security company at the shop. Seems someone tried to break in and I have to go take a look at the damages." He seemed so calm that Veronica almost thought he wasn't the same Eli 'Weevil' Navarro she'd known since high school. It proved how much he'd matured in the last two years. "I'll come with you." Veronica said pushing herself up into a sitting position as she looked for her own sweater. "No, you're going to lay back down in this bed." Eli said giving her a pointed look. "It's barely six V, and I plan to come back here after I've dealt with everything." Veronica started to protest but he interrupted her. "I'm going to come back and nap with you, in this bed and then we're going to go out for something to eat." A thin brow raised in question at how demanding he was being, it wasn't completely unlike him to make demands. However it was new for him to do it to her. "Alright. Go, but let me know what's going on okay? And if you need a detective I know a pretty good one." Eli chuckled at her. "I do too, a feisty little blonde with a tendency to find trouble."

"She sounds delightful." Veronica said grinning as he walked around the bed and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back." "Alright." Nodding her head she got out of bed despite his earlier demand, and when he looked ready to say something she rolled her eyes and stopped him. "I need to lock the door behind you. And I should take Back-Up for a walk." He grunted but nodded. "Be safe alright?" Mock innocence crossed her pretty face in the dull morning light. "Who me? I'm always safe." "Right and I've never been arrested." Eli said sarcastically as they reached the door; Veronica didn't bother to respond just said her goodbyes before watching him walk down to his car.

Veronica had taken Back-Up to dog beach for a long run before going to visit her dad who was getting ready to head into the office, they talked for a few minutes before she was on her way out the door heading to the grocery store before going back to her small one bedroom apartment, balancing her shopping bag and leash in one hand and her keys in the other she muttered a few choice words when her phone rang loudly in her pocket. Getting the key into the door she twisted it opening it before hurrying inside nearly tripping over the dog, pulling her cell from her pocket she pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"I catch you at a bad time?" Eli's voice greeted her and she smiled though he couldn't see her. "No, was just trying to juggle a dog and a grocery bag." She said as she readjusted her phone between her ear and shoulder so she could put away her groceries. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Eli said a teasing quality in his voice. "Oh that, I took it as a suggestion." A grunt sounded from his end and she felt a smirk settle across her lips. "I'm on my way back to your place, hope you're ready to nap." Eli said and Veronica thought it over, it was almost nine now and after getting up so early and spending an hour on the beach with Back-Up she could sleep. "You're so intent on coming back to sleep, should I ask why?"

She didn't really care but even Veronica would admit that she had always been known for insatiable curiosity. "I'm testing out a theory that got ruined when I had to leave three hours into my sleep." His answer made her brows pull together in a frown, not that she was actually upset…more like her curiosity had spiked and she wanted to know more. "Well then I guess you better get over here." Was all she said though as she closed the door to the fridge. "On my way, you should warm up that bed for me." His voice changed to something a little rougher and it made her body temperature spike in anticipation. "I think I can do that."

"Good, and keep the door unlocked. I'll lock it when I come in." "Alright." There was no hesitation, no questions, because having Eli in her house and in her bed even in the most innocent way felt oddly right. "See you soon." Veronica said as she hung up the phone, good byes weren't needed because it wasn't goodbye he would be there shortly. Going into her room Veronica changed back into her pajama's and climbed into her bed laying down she breathed deep, inhaling Eli's scent off her pillows; it just relaxed her more as she waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Call Off The Beast**

Hearing the dog bark let her know that he was here, and when his voice reached her room she bit back a laugh. "Come on boy, move out of the way." It was clear he was talking to Back-Up and that the dog was doing his job in protecting her. "V call your beast off, he won't let me past." The idea of Eli being trapped in her kitchen area by her pit bull, getting out of her bed she walked through the apartment leaning against the hall she smiled laughing softly when he looked up at her. "Just tell him enough." She said looking at both of them. "Back-Up enough." The dog stopped grumbling looked at her and then went to go lay back down in his bed. "Guess I can relax a little thinking of you all alone here."

Eli's statement made her raise her brow in question, she hadn't known he had worried about being here all by herself. "Why would you need to relax? I'm safe here." He shook his head as he kicked off his shoes and walked further into her apartment bringing his hand up he covered his mouth as he yawned. "You're a magnet for trouble." Eli said simply a shrug of his shoulder as he passed her; pausing he held out his hand to her. Veronica bit her lip as she looked at his hand to his face, there was something there that she didn't know how to read but deep down she knew if she took his hand everything was going to change…more than it already had; she was used to change and as she slipped her hand into his smiling as he closed his fingers around hers Veronica knew this was going to be a good change.

"I am not a magnet for trouble." Veronica protested, though they both knew he was right, her first year of college alone could attest to that. "Okay so I sometimes find trouble." She said when he gave her that look of his. Entering her room Veronica let go of his hand long enough to get into bed, sitting there cross legged she watched him remove his sweater tossing it onto the chair in her room before joying her. "So what happened? Are you in need of that detective?" She asked as Eli lay down beside her, one arm behind his head as the other found hers. "No, they caught the guy. I was dealing with the insurance company for the better part of three hours. They'll cover the broken window and the other damages."

A frown creased her brow as she lay down beside him, turning onto her side so she could look at Eli. "But why would someone want to destroy the window of a speciality parts store?" Eli snorted softly. "Because hub caps can be expensive. The things we sell is expensive and it makes some sense that people would want to get them free. Look at Angel he's always been successful." Veronica nodded, she guessed it made sense. "How is business? Are you still competing with Angel's shop?" She had been concerned when he told her he was going to open his own repair shop, dealing with bikes mainly and selling specialty items. "Things are good minus today, I don't see it as competing since he fixes cars and I fix bikes." "True."

"He's actually pretty helpful, sends business my way whenever he can." Eli said with a shrug. "In return I help out at his shop when he's really busy." Eli tugged her close to him and Veronica smiled at him. "So is it working on bikes every day that has you missing them or do you miss the ride itself?" He remained silent for a moment and when Veronica looked up at him, Eli had his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. "Both, I've always been drawn to motorcycles, it was part of what drew me into the PCHer's that and the sense of family they offered. Brothers that always had your back…"

Until the night he'd been phased out, but neither of them brought that up it wasn't needed. Both Eli and Veronica fell into an easy silence the only sound in the room the soft hum of her air conditioner, finally the rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep.

Veronica woke up several hours later, momentarily confused by the fact that there was an arm around her waist and the smell of old spice, oil and Eli filled her nose. Blinking she looked around and then smiled a bit as everything came back to her; reaching out she took Eli's hand in hers so she could move it from her waist but he held on and tightened his grip mumbling something incoherent. When she tried again he growled something and pulled her close to him. "Eli, let me up." She felt him shake his head and she laughed. "Yes." "No, I'm sleeping." Veronica was able to hear him clearly now and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You are not, you're awake. Come on, I'm hungry and you mentioned something about food."

Grunting again he slowly moved his arm from around her waist, his hand lingered on her and heat flooded her senses. "Fine, but only because I haven't eaten since yesterday." Rolling her eyes Veronica pushed herself up and walked to her bathroom, aware that he was watching her. Closing the door with a soft click she took the time she was in there to reflect on everything that was going on with them. Eli Navarro had just slept in her bed for four hours and she liked it…they had spent over a month just talking on the phone building this new relationship that she was too afraid to put a label on. So she would just see where it went…for the first time ever she wasn't going to go searching for all the answers.

Exciting the bathroom Veronica shook her head at the site of him still lying in bed. "I thought you were hungry." Eli shrugged. "I am, but I'm also comfortable." Veronica could understand that, she loved just lying in bed, on cold days or rainy days especially but she was up now. "I'll make some coffee and meet you in the living room." "Alright, I'll be there in a minute or two." Eli said as she walked down the short hallway and into her kitchen, making them coffee was easy enough; however it wasn't filling and she was going to need something in her stomach soon if the growling it was doing was anything to go by.

Veronica felt him enter the room before he spoke, he moved a chair and took a seat at the small island as she turned to look at him. "How did you sleep?" Veronica asked as she set a couple mugs onto the counter. "Best sleep I've had in weeks, and let me tell you after our calls I generally sleep pretty good." Heat rose to her cheeks and she turned away so he wouldn't see it. "I knew I bored you." She said offering up a weak attempt of wit. "Must be the white girl in me." Eli snorted and shook his head. "Babe you're the least boring person I know." "Good answer, sugar and milk?" Veronica asked changing the topic back to their coffee as she made her own.

"Black, two sugar. How did you sleep?"

"Okay, but you snore." "I do not." Eli protested making Veronica raise her brow as she set his coffee down in front of him. "I was unaware that you could hear yourself snore while sleeping." "I do not snore." Veronica shrugged and brought the coffee to her lips taking a long sip letting out the happiest of sighs. "Believe me or not, I was there too."

Lips pursed he narrowed his eyes and sipped his own coffee, together they silently sipped at the hot brew. "What do you want to eat?" Eli finally asked as he looked at the clock in her kitchen, it was well after four. "Chinese? I have the number on speed dial." She admitted making him laugh but nod. "Sounds good, pass me the phone and I'll call, we can eat and watch a movie or something." Veronica did as he asked, handing him the phone and listening as he ordered them food.

When it arrived they did just as he said, eating and watching a movie together. It was relaxing and it felt they'd been doing it for years not just today, by the end of the night they'd had their fill of Chinese food, watched two movies and took Back-Up for a an hour walk along Dog Beach. Eli pressed a kiss to her forehead and promised to call her later that night. Standing in the parking lot she watched for a moment as he pulled out before she took Back-Up back to her apartment, settling in to work on a few cases she had neglected because she had been distracted by Eli…

It wasn't until then that it hit her, that he did something to her no one else did…No one else had been able to take her off a case she was working on and in a single day Eli had; Veronica hadn't even thought about the two small cases she was supposed to be working on…That was dangerous, but she had always liked danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Giving It A Try**

Eli was exhausted he'd been at the shop since 6 a.m that morning and been going strong since except he was running on no sleep. Veronica had been on a case the night before and their usual call had been cut short, which he understood but it still sucked because he couldn't stop thinking about the tiny blonde or the day they had spent together. Even now he was so distracted that he nearly dropped a wrench on his foot when the bell above the door jingled. "We're closed." He called out automatically cursing Pedro for not locking the damn door again. "Are you aware the door is unlocked?" Veronica's familiar voice reached him from the front.

Grabbing a rag he wiped clean his hands as he walked to the front, a grin on his face as he looked her over. "What are you doing here? Yeah miss me." "Recycling lines Eli?" She asked looking at him over a pair of aviators, her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her bangs swept to the side. "I thought you might be hungry." He frowned slightly but nodded his head. "I could eat." Eli said as he walked past her to lock the door before he flicked the neon sign from on to off before walking towards the back again this time his body brushed against hers, sending heat over his body. "I was thinking Mexican tonight…sounds good?"

Veronica snapped him out of his thoughts and he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know a couple of good places we can go. Just give me a couple minutes to clean up." Veronica nodded, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she waited. When he came back out she was looking at the art work he had up on the walls and he took the time too really look at her, but her eyes were covered by her sunglasses. "These are good, I've never seen anything like them before." She said of the pictures. "A friend of mine did them…Felix's cousin." Veronica looked at him a soft smile on her lips. "He's good."

Felix had been Eli's best friend and he'd been lost way too soon, just like Lilly. "Yeah he is, I have a couple other pieces at home." Veronica smiled and turning her head to look at him. "Are you ready?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Eli lead the way out of the shop, he set the alarm and made sure to lock up. "So you going to tell me what's up with the shades?" She shrugged and headed towards her car. "Are we taking your car?" Eli asked and she shook her head. "Naw we can take yours I'm just grabbing my bag." True to her word all Veronica did was grab her messenger bag before heading back to his car, a push of a button and the car was locked.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes as he drove them to the restaurant before he couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on V, you seem a little on edge tonight." "I'm alright, just a little tired…I didn't sleep well last night after I got home." He nodded and looked at her, she looked tired well from what he could see considering the sunglasses. "And the sunglasses?" Eli knew he was being pushy but sometimes that's what Veronica needed. "Covering a black eye." Anger flushed through him and he had to keep his hands on the wheel to keep himself calm. "Who the fuck hit you?" Jaw clenched Eli looked at her as he pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant. "Don't worry about it." Eyes narrowed Eli shook his head at her. "Who was it, Veronica."

"I got it on the case, I got too close and was seen…brawling ensued. I'm fine Eli really." He sighed and took a deep breath, she wasn't going to tell him who did it. "Fine, let me see it." Veronica hesitated for a moment before taking the glasses off, her right eye was still poofy and he could see the bruise forming under the makeup she had used to cover it up. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked gently before running the pad of his thumb over the bruised skin. "Why didn't you call me?" Eli asked already knowing the answer. "I was fine, I had Back-Up with me." Shaking his head Eli removed the keys from the ignition and nodded towards the restaurant. "Next time, call me okay?" Eli knew he could ask but she wouldn't call, Veronica was stubborn and unless she really needed the help; she wouldn't ask for it.

"You're going to go into that restaurant with me so I can have a burrito and then if you're interested in coming back to maybe we can watch a movie…" Eli couldn't help but grin at how direct she was being, he could always count on her to be up front. "Or sleep, you look pretty tired." It was her turn to laugh as she got out of his car. "You just want in my bed." Nodding his head Eli clicked the lock into place before he followed after her. "True, but you do look tired." Conversation halted as the found a booth to sit in and waited as their waitress got them their drinks. "I am tired, I haven't slept in 48 hours." Veronica admitted as the waitress walked away. "Why?"

Veronica shrugged and sighed. "The case I was working on kept me up late the other night and then by the time it was time to sleep I couldn't…" He could relate the last two nights had been rough, their usually phone calls where short and done earlier in the day it threw him off but he didn't admit it. "And well last night I was punched in the face, which made it a little harder to sleep." He shifted in his seat, every bone in his body tensed; he wished he could find the guy and show him his fist. "Well then it's a good thing I haven't slept yet so we can just crash when we get to your apartment." Veronica nodded her head smiling at him as the waitress came back with their drinks, they both ordered their meals and the girl seemed to linger, her attention on him.

When she lingered a little too long Eli looked at her. "That's everything thanks." She pouted slightly and looked at his drink. "Did you want a refill? I'd be happy to get you one." Eli looked at his pepsi and then back at her. "No I'm fine thanks." She sighed and then walked off and when he looked back at Veronica she had a wicked little smirk on her face. "What?" He snapped a little more edge in his voice than he had intended. "I bet she'd let you go home to bed with her if you asked," "What?" Eli said slightly confused as he followed her gaze to their waitress who was still watching them. "No thanks, I already have an invite to the only bed I want to be in."

He must have said the right thing because she seemed to relax and her blue eyes lit up. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a smooth talker?" She asked and he shrugged. "I just know what I want." He'd known since high school he'd just been waiting for her to get on the same damn page…"And what do you want Eli?" Veronica asked and he took the opportunity to take a long sip from his drink. "Someone out of my league." His answer made her frown and lean back crossing her arms over her chest. "And if she doesn't have a league?" He shrugged, Veronica had always dated the rich guys. "Well you tell me, does she?" He asked trying to be tactful. "Not the kind you think, I think you're safe because she's interested." Eli turned the information over in his head before he nodded. He was going to reach out and touch her, but the waitress picked that time to bring their food over. They both thanked her before looking back at each other. "How interested?" Eli asked as he grabbed his fork so he could dig into his enchilada. "Interested enough that I think we should give this a try." Eli nodded his head and took a bite from his food, letting their conversation fall into silence. He looked up at her a smirked at the look on her face.

"What?" Eli asked pretending he had no idea what she was waiting for. "You know what." Veronica said and he could feel the smirk on his face get bigger. "Was I supposed to say something else?" He asked dodging the waded up napkin she threw at him. Picking it up Eli tossed it back at her, "I thought you were hungry." "You're impossible." Veronica said with a smile as she dug into her burrito they ate in a comfortable silence Eli finished before her and even then she surprisingly didn't eat everything in front of her. "You ready to go?" He asked, eyeing her closely; she nodded her head and covered her mouth as she yawned. Eli waved down the waitress when she walked by.

"We'll get the bill now." The girl nodded her head and smiled. "Separate?" She asked and he shook his head. "Together." Her face fell but she nodded and wrote up the bill before handing it to him. "You can leave cash on the table or pay debit or credit at the front." Eli nodded pulling his wallet from his back pocket before tossing a couple bills onto the table, walking out of the restaurant Eli rested his hand on her lower back as they left together. "I'll drop you off at the shop and then meet you at your place?" Eli asked not sure what she wanted. "That works, are you going to stop at your place to get clothes?" Eli raised a brow before grinning and nodding. "I can do that."

Dropping Veronica off at the shop he waited for her to drive off before he headed to his place, today's events made up for the fact that he was lacking on sleep. He and Veronica were officially giving them a try which was enough for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dad's, Best Friends and Boyfriends.**

Veronica stirred her coffee before moving to sit across from her dad who was looking at her with concern. "Stop looking at me like that." She said sipping her coffee. "There's something different about you, and I can't put my finger on it." Rolling her eyes she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth chewing she shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Keith ate silently as he watched her, and she could only guess what was going on in her dad's head. "Is it school? Are you getting straight A's and know how happy it will make your old man so you're thrilled?"

"My grade are great, and if you're happy I'm happy. But I don't get A's anymore I get numbered grades so if my GPA is good can I have a pony?" He pointed at her and shook his head. "You and that pony." Veronica smiled and leaned back with a content sigh before taking another long sip from her coffee, it felt like months since her and her dad had been able to just sit and enjoy a meal together. "But seriously what are you hiding from me this time. "Nothing." He wasn't buying it and she knew it. "Why has Eli been stopping by the office and leaving here first thing in the morning?"

"I told you, Eli and I are seeing each other." Veronica said smiling slightly, which made Keith slap his leg and let out an "Ah hay!" Like he'd just solved the case. "Things are going well then?" He asked, speaking again before she could answer. "I don't need to give him the talk right? Make sure he knows that if he hurts you it'll be very bad for him." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Come on dad, we're adults and he's been great." She wasn't about to go into details though some things about her love life where better kept to herself…okay all things where better left to herself when it came to her dad. "And do I need to remind you that he still calls you Sheriff, he respects you and me." And it was one of the many things she liked about him.

Keith nodded his head. "So when can I have dinner with my daughter and her boyfriend?" "No, no dinners. Dinners never go well." Veronica said as she picked up their empty plates, setting them into the sink before making a move to refill her coffee. "That's not true, name one time where dinner with a boyfriend didn't go well." Veronica gave him a pointed look. "Logan." A guilty look passed over his face before quickly disappearing. "Okay so that could have gone a little better, however he wasn't right for you…and he had made you cry more than once…deserving everything he got that day." Groaning she gave him a pointed look. "And Piz?" She said waiting for him to deny it. "No I liked Piz, I was just being fatherly."

"Okay and how about everytime I hung out with Eli in high school you made him feel like he wasn't welcome….you even told me you didn't want me to hang around him." She paused for a moment before meeting his gaze. "He's dangerous Veronica, I've been arresting him and getting him out of trouble since he was 14. He's bad news." Keith winced slightly before shrugging. "It was the truth, and you bailed him out of jail multiply times yourself, but he seems to have changed." Veronica braced herself on the counter, there was no way she was getting out of this…and Eli and she had been dating for the last four months maybe it was time?

"Fine but there will be ground rules." Veronica said pointing at him as he started to protest. "Ah, rules dad and you will follow them." She said giving him her 'I mean business' look. "Should I be expecting a list of safe topics that can be discussed?" Keith asked sarcasm present in his tone. "Actually, that's a good idea, I'll make one up tonight." She said seriously making him groan as he stood taking his own plate and empty mug to the sink. "Fine. But I get to pick a day." Keith said making her nod. "I can get Eli's schedule later and we'll figure out when we're all free." Veronica said not mentioning that Eli spent 90% of his time at her apartment anyway.

"Excellent, I need to head out though honey." Keith wrapped Veronica in a hug, holding her tightly before he kissed her on the forehead. "If he's the one making you this happy then I think you have nothing to worry about honey." He said before heading to the door. "I'll talk to you later dad, and be safe okay?" It wasn't something she needed to say, she did. "I will." Watching him leave she headed to the door clicking the lock back in place as she headed to the bathroom needing to get ready for the rest of the day.

Veronica was just about to head out the door when her phone rang, digging through her bag she grabbed it; answering it she held it to her ear. "Hey Wallace." She said as she locked up her apartment and headed to her car, she had a class in half an hour and she was running late as it was. "No I was not aware that Logan and Parker split up again." She fell silent as he spoke a frown on her face. "Wait a sec, why is she blaming me this time?" She hadn't even spoken to Logan in months. "And how do you know all of this?" Veronica pressed the speaker phone button so that she could talk while driving, he told her about the very public fight the two had in the school café. "Well that's unfortunate but I haven't talked to Logan in forever, and I have a boyfriend." She said letting it slip, it wasn't a secret but her and Eli had been taking the last few months to just get to know each other in a more intimate stance.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Wallace shouted making her wince. "A boyfriend…." He went silent for a moment and she could practically feel him going over people in her head. "It's Eli." She said cutting him off before he could even ask. "Like Weevil Navarro? That Eli?" She sighed and started too nodded before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes that Eli, Four months almost five and things are going good. I'd like to keep it that way." She could hear him muttering and it made her smile. "I didn't say anything to anyone, dad just found out too." Well that was only half true, her dad had known she was seeing someone and had known that Eli had been hanging around a lot lately.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

"We wanted to make sure we knew what was going on before telling everyone."

_"I didn't even know you liked him…"_

"I think I've liked him since high school…it just took me a long time to stop running from what was right in front of me. We talked on the phone every night for a couple months before deciding to give it a try."

_"Well damn. You always have had a soft spot for him, I mean we all saw it in high school but I figured it was nothing since you were gaga over Logan." _

"I was not gaga over Logan…." "Okay so I was a little bit."

_"He seems like an alright dude…at least he was alright when he worked at Hearst for a while there. And he treats you right?" _

"He's really different away from all that, he's doing good and has a good business going. He treats me like I'm the only girl he sees."

_"He always looked at you like that…You sound happy, so I'm alright with this." _

Veronica laughed softly. "I am happy, but l do have class, so I will talk to you later alright?"

_"Yeah alright, but Veronica keep a look out for Parker she seemed pretty pissed and was blaming you…which means Logan is probably on the lookout for you too." _

Veronica sighed. "Will do, thanks for looking out for me Wallace."

They said goodbye and she headed into the college for her class, if the world was on her side today she would be able to get through the day and make it home a little early and maybe talk Eli into going to a movie with her tonight… It was date night after all and they had done his thing last week. Fingers crossed the day went smoothly and she didn't meet up with either Parker or Logan before the day was done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Exes, Confrontations and A Movie**

Veronica had made it through her class feeling light hearted and ready for her evening with Eli she had even decided that she would let him pick the movie, her earlier conversation with Wallace all but forgotten until she left her criminology classroom to find him leaning against the opposite wall, he was looking don and she had hoped to sneak past him but luck wasn't on her side. "Veronica." Clenching her fists she wrinkled her nose and mumbled a quiet. "Frick." Before turning to look at him a smiled plastered on her face. "Logan, to what do I owe this…unusual event too?"

"It's been a while and I wanted to see how you're doing." Logan said seemingly innocent but Logan Echolls was never innocent there was always another reason to his motives, she had known him long enough to know that. "I'm doing great actually." She answered honestly as they walked down the hallway her messenger back slug over her shoulder. "That's good, look I was wondering…" "Ah hah, I knew there was something else, going rate is eighty bucks for the basic information or a hundred for the good dirt, what will it be?" He looked at her before shaking his head. "Wow Ronnie the prices have gone up from high school… But I as actually going to ask if you here free to do something sometime. I miss you."

She inwardly groaned, apparently Parker did have reason to be mad at her, even if this was all news to her. "Actually, I'm pretty busy." He frowned at her. "All the time?" A petite shoulder lifted in a shrug before she answered him. "Between work, school and maintaining a steady relationship I'm usually pretty busy." His attention had wandered until she mentioned the word relationship. "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone, Mac mentioned you and Piz broke up a while ago." "Piz and I broke up over a year ago, but yes I have a boyfriend." He looked a little forlorn and she almost felt bad, almost…except she was happy with Eli, more than happy.

"Well who is it? Someone I know?" Logan inquired and she nodded her head. "You're acquainted with him, we all went to school together." Logan looked at her in confusion as he more than likely went over the list of people then all went to school with in his head. "Is Duncan back and he didn't tell me?" Logan asked a teasing grin on his face. "If he is, he didn't tell me either." "I know it's not Dick…who else does that leave." He asked looking at her. "Eli." "Eli?" Silence fell over them as she waited for him to put two and two together and come out with the answer. "Wait a minute, you're dating Weevil. Like PCHer Weevil…got arrested in regards to the murder of Thumper Eli? That's rich…you're kidding right?" He asked in total disbelief. "The one and only."

"You're not serious."

She moved her hand over face, pointing at herself. "Not to be confused with my rather be slumping face, but this here is my serious face."

"This is the guy who shot out my window with me and you in the car or did you forget that?" Logan growled, looking angered. "Technically, that wasn't him. And we've talked all about it, we've been together for five months. I'm happy Logan."

He sneered at her. "That's just peachy isn't it?" Sighing she brushed past him and headed through the halls, there was no reason for her to have to deal with that.

Veronica had barely made it out of the parking lot before she ran into the second half of the Logan/Parker duo. The leggy blonde was not happy to see her and at the moment the feeling was mutual. She wanted to go home change and go meet up with Eli. "You sure are something else Veronica." She huffed and looked at her. "And just what am I today?" She asked a sugary sweet tone in her voice. "You have him wrapped around your finger, it's unbelievable the hold you have over Logan." Veronica stared at her blankly for a moment. "And just what have I done this time Parker? Until ten minutes ago I hadn't talked to Logan in almost four months so please; tell me how I used my wiles on him this time."

"He broke up with me because of you, it's always because of you." Annoyed Veronica tossed her bag onto the passenger seat. "Really Parker? Because I am so far from interested in Logan it's laughable. I have a boyfriend." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her a frown on her face. " Maybe you should stop being so quick to blame me for whatever problems you two are having and take a moment to re-evaluate your relationship with him." Parker glared at her. "I don't want Logan, I'm in a relationship with someone who treats me like I should be treated."

Veronica climbed into her SUV done with the conversation. "You need to stop blaming me and start figuring your own things out Parker." Closing the door she headed off towards her apartment, she needed to calm down before Eli got there. When she pulled into her apartment parking lot she instantly spotted his car and sighed but a smile slipped across her lips as the tension of the day seemed to slip from her shoulders and just melt away, walking up to her apartment she spotted him instantly as he leaned against the wall beside her door. "The spare key broken?" She asked as she walked towards him. "Naw mama, I just wanted to great you when you came up." Eli said as he slipped his finger into her belt loop and pulled her close, dipping his head down he pressed his lips to hers kissing her soundly on the mouth.

When he pulled back Veronica smiled at him. "Hi." "Hello, should we go inside?" Eli asked and she did little more than nod her head as he turned the knob and let them into her apartment, greeting Back-up who was waiting patiently for them. "Long day?" He asked as he looked at her, taking her bag from her Eli set it onto one of the dining chairs before leading her to the couch. "Come here, I'll help you relax." Veronica eyed him with a smirk as he patted his lap. "That doesn't make me relax, that always leads something that makes me…" Veronica didn't finish the sentence before he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh I know how it makes you, and that is my end goal…but right now I just want to help take some of the day's tension away from you." Snorting she leaned against him as he messaged her shoulders, working all the knots from the day out. "Glad to know your end plans." Teasing him the way he teased her made her smile, their relationship was relaxed and she loved that…but they had passion she'd never had with anyone else it certainly kept her on her toes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sandwiches**

Veronica had barely made it out of the parking lot before she ran into the second half of the Logan/Parker duo. The leggy blonde was not happy to see her and at the moment the feeling was mutual. She wanted to go home change and go meet up with Eli. "You sure are something else Veronica." She huffed and looked at her. "And just what am I today?" She asked a sugary sweet tone in her voice. "You have him wrapped around your finger, it's unbelievable the hold you have over Logan." Veronica stared at her blankly for a moment. "And just what have I done this time Parker? Until ten minutes ago I hadn't talked to Logan in almost four months so please; tell me how I used my wiles on him this time."

"He broke up with me because of you, it's always because of you." Annoyed Veronica tossed her bag onto the passenger seat. "Really Parker? Because I am so far from interested in Logan it's laughable. I have a boyfriend." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her a frown on her face. " Maybe you should stop being so quick to blame me for whatever problems you two are having and take a moment to re-evaluate your relationship with him." Parker glared at her. "I don't want Logan, I'm in a relationship with someone who treats me like I should be treated."

Veronica climbed into her SUV done with the conversation. "You need to stop blaming me and start figuring your own things out Parker." Closing the door she headed off towards her apartment, she needed to calm down before Eli got there. When she pulled into her apartment parking lot she instantly spotted his car and sighed but a smile slipped across her lips as the tension of the day seemed to slip from her shoulders and just melt away, walking up to her apartment she spotted him instantly as he leaned against the wall beside her door. "The spare key broken?" She asked as she walked towards him. "Naw mama, I just wanted to great you when you came up." Eli said as he slipped his finger into her belt loop and pulled her close, dipping his head down he pressed his lips to hers kissing her soundly on the mouth.

When he pulled back Veronica smiled at him. "Hi." "Hello, should we go inside?" Eli asked and she did little more than nod her head as he turned the knob and let them into her apartment, greeting Back-up who was waiting patiently for them. "Long day?" He asked as he looked at her, taking her bag from her Eli set it onto one of the dining chairs before leading her to the couch. "Come here, I'll help you relax." Veronica eyed him with a smirk as he patted his lap. "That doesn't make me relax, that always leads something that makes me…" Veronica didn't finish the sentence before he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh I know how it makes you, and that is my end goal…but right now I just want to help take some of the day's tension away from you." Snorting she leaned against him as he messaged her shoulders, working all the knots from the day out. "Glad to know your end plans." Teasing him the way he teased her made her smile, their relationship was relaxed and she loved that…but they had passion she'd never had with anyone else it certainly kept her on her toes.

Veronica sighed in content as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "Wow." She murmured as his hand smoothed over her rib cage to rest on her bare skin. "How'd you get so good at that?" She asked looking at him with a smirk on her face; Eli chuckled and pulled her against him. "What can I say it's a gift." Lips pressed onto her forehead, he was grinning against her and it made her laugh softly. "And the right partner, you bring out the beast in me." Poking him in the ribs she moved against him enjoying the feel of skin against skin. "That explains why you always leave a mark." She said talking about the bite mark he had left on her creamy skin, it was always in a place where no one else would see it. "No that's only part of it, I just like knowing that you have my mark on you." Eli admitted as he traced the mark with the pads of fingers.

"So now that you're relaxed." He paused and Veronica looked at him. "So relaxed." She agreed, all the tension from her body had faded. "Good, feel like telling me about what had you all worked up today?" Groaning she made to roll away from him but Eli followed her, his chest pressed against her back as he roped his arm across her mid-section. "Come on babe, talk to me." Lips pressed against her bare shoulder, instinctually she leaned back against him in the silence. "Well I had breakfast with dad today, he wants us all to have dinner sometime soon." She felt Eli freeze up behind her and she moved her hand to his grasping his fingers.

"It'll be good, he's surprisingly accepting and has promised to be on his best behaviour." Eli grunted but sighed and she knew he was agreeing to it. "Alright, so I guess we're out of the bag now?" He asked against her; it was her turn to freeze up as she tried to decide on his reaction. "Is that okay with you?" Eli nodded his head as he pressed his lips to her skin again. "I never wanted to hide us V, I just wanted to have some time with you before the whole world gave its opinion on you dating me." She nodded her head in understanding, everyone always had an opinion and she'd already heard Logans today, and surprisingly enough it had only helped her see how much she really cared about him.

"I don't care what anyone else says Eli." Veronica said turning her head to look at him. "I'm not good enough for you V, I know it, everyone else will too." A well placed elbow into his ribs made him hiss. "What was that for?" Eli growled out at her as he rubbed at his ribs. "Don't you say that again, I'm the only person who gets to decide who is and isn't good enough for me." Her tone must have gotten through to him because he sighed and pulled her close to him. "I can think it, but as long as you believe I'm good enough for you I'm going to take it." He said with a grin. "Now back on track, your dad asking me to dinner didn't make you look like you wanted to punch someone."

"Logan met me outside of my class today, he and Parker broke up." Eli tensed against him and she squeezed his hand. "I told him about us and he wasn't pleased to say the least." Veronica moved reaching over the side of the bed for his shirt, finding it she slipped it on over her head. "Of course he wasn't, why would he be?" She shrugged looking at him. "I stopped caring what Logan Echolls thought a long time ago." Veronica said looking at Eli, who was watching her. "Where are you going?" "I'm hungry, I just had a great work out and now I need a post work out meal."

Rolling his eyes at her he nodded towards his boxers. "Wanna toss those to me so I can come join in on the post sex meal." No sooner than the words left his mouth Veronica was throwing them at him. "Good you can help cook." All talk about Logan was finished and she pushed away her conversation with Parker to think about food. "But you look so sexy, making me a sandwich in nothing but my shirt." "And you look so desirable making me a sandwich in nothing but your boxers." Veronica countered when he stood up leaning over she smacked him on the ass. "Now hope to it, feed your woman." Easy going laughter filled her room as he pulled her up out of bed, making her go with him.

"Your wish is my command."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mild Annoyances and Bowling?**

Eli wiped his hands on a rag as the bell above the shop door rang indicating that there was someone else in the shop other then one of his guys. "Yo Hector whose manning the front?" He called out as he looked towards Nikeal who was finishing up with one bikes that had been brought in the night before. "I don't know, Rocky was up there talking to Carman." "Of course." Eli muttered as he headed towards the front, just as whoever was there started to ring the bell on the counter obnoxiously. "Alright alright I'm coming." Entering the front Eli nearly did a double take when he saw who was standing in his shop, instead his defenses went up and Eli was replaced with Weevil. " Well well well if it isn't the rich and privileged. And just what brings you into my shop today."

"Well you see a little birdie told me that Weevil, I mean Eli Navarro had opened up his own shop one that was totally legit and I just had to see it for myself." Eli tossed his rag down onto the counter before him before leaning against it, his arms braced against the edge. "Is that so, well it must be true since you're standing in it." He watched the other walk around, suspicion in his gaze. "What do you want Echolls." Eli asked not in the mood for the false pleasantries. "Oh you know just checking out the local business." Logan said as he continued to look around the store front. "Oh yeah? I was unaware that you were even interested in motorcycles. So what's do you prefer, the sleek lines of a sports bike? The rumble of a hog?" Eli asked as he looked at him aware that the other probably didn't know hind from tit when it came to bikes.

Logan looked at him with a blank stare and he had to admit it was good feeling to know that he knew about something Logan more than likely did not. "I always pegged you for a sports car kinda guy, myself." Eli said making sure to add a little sarcasm into his voice. "You caught me, I am more of muscle car kind of man." He raised a brow continuing to look at him. "So what really brings you in, if it's not bikes?" He was waiting for it the reason, neither one of them where dumb enough to think he was here for a friendly little chat. "I ran into Veronica and she told me something interesting."

"Look man if this is your way to subtle ask if I'm dating Veronica than the answer is yes." Anger flared on his features before he quickly schooled his features. "What is it with you and dating the girl's I've been with?" Logan asked stepping closer to him. "I was unaware that who I do and do not date was any of your concern. If you have something to say about it just fucking say it and move on." "I think it's funny that you're even with her, do you really believe it's going to last? Veronica always comes back to me." The cockiness in his voice made Eli want to punch him in the face, and in the olden days when they weren't standing in HIS shop he might have.

"I've been with her for the last four and half months Echolls and to be honest I'm not worried about her coming back to you, she seemed pretty damn happy when I left her apartment this morning." Eli walked around the counter and headed to the door, pushing it open he held it for Logan. "If we're done I actually have work to do." Logan walked past him, making sure he jammed his shoulder into his as he went. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He drawled as he headed away, not bothering to fight with him Eli headed back into the shop, grabbing the rag and heading into the back. "Where the hell is Rocky?" He asked as he tossed his rag onto his work bench.

Hector looked up from what he was doing, a frown creasing his brow. "I don't know man…did you want me look for him."

"I'm not paying you to look for him when he should be out front doing his fucking job." Eli growled as he walked through the back of the shop. "Call him, and tell him to get his ass back to the shop unless he wants me to find a replacement." Hector nodded his head. "Sure thing boss." Eli didn't bother to watch to see if his request was being done, as much as Hector had helped phase him out of the gang in high school he was a damn good employee.

A few minutes later the bell above the door jingled and Rocky was pocking his head into the back. "Sorry boss…" Eli looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I'm not paying you to just dip off whenever the hell you feel like it Rocky." Rocky nodded his head. "I know Eli…I just Carman needed me to help her with something…" "That's great for Carman, but I'm not paying you to help her, I'm paying you to man the front while we work back here. How am I supposed to get shit done back here if I have to be going back and forth to the front because you're not there?" Rocky nodded his head. "I know…I'm sorry and it won't happen again, I promise." "Damn right it won't or you'll be out a job."

Nothing else was said between the two as Rocky disappeared back to the front and Eli went back to working on one of the motorcycles he was set to repair. By closing time he was sweaty and tired and still had a good hour of work left to do. Focused on his task he didn't hear when Hector approached. "Hey boss man, us and the guys are going to head out for the night is that cool?" "What? Yeah go ahead." "See you tomorrow." Hector said as he mock saluted and headed out, Rocky and Tom fast on his heels. "Make sure you lock the front!" He called out just as they disappeared, he'd have to double check to make sure they did as he was asked and the sign was switched off.

Twenty minutes later and he was locking up the back door and heading to his car.

The trip to his apartment went by far too slowly for his own liking, he had hoped that leaving late would mean he would have avoided the evening rush hour but then again it was a Friday and people were headed out to do whatever it was they planned on doing for the weekend, all he wanted right now was to get home and have a hot shower and maybe a beer. When he was finally able to pull into his parking space he sighed in relief. Getting out he headed to his apartment, however the when he walked into his apartment he was left feeling almost sad when he wasn't greeted by an over excited pit bull and the warm vanilla smell that always seemed to be in Veronica's house. Not to mention the sarcastic blonde that lived there.

Eli flicked the deadbolt into place, tossing his jacket onto the couch he headed down the hall to his room where he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and headed to his bathroom, the hot shower that followed relaxed his body and when he got out he was feeling way better despite wishing Veronica was here with him tonight…shaking his head in disgust as he headed to his living room he grabbed his phone and sent a text out to his buddies, seeing what they were all up tonight. While he waited he grabbed a beer from his fridge and took a seat on his couch, feet up on the coffee table he flicked on the TV. Hearing his phone he checked his texts and sighed, shaking his head; seemed like all the guys he hung out with where all happy to chill with their ladies…which made him feel a little less concerned that he felt the same.

He'd spent last night at her place though and after his conversation with Echolls he didn't want to crowd her, the idea of losing her now that he had her made his gut clench. Veronica Mars wasn't the kind of girl you could forget once she was in your life, she left an imprint. And in the years that they had known each other she had made a spot for herself in his life, way more than Lilly ever had…and if he was honest with himself he hardly thought of Lilly Kane anymore, those memories stored away in the darker parts of his mind. Even when he did, they were now duller, the sting of rejection gone and a weird mix of gratitude and this bittersweet feeling. Lilly had opened his eyes, before her he never would have noticed how full of life someone could be…and he wouldn't have ever noticed Veronica. But he couldn't give Lilly all the credit because Veronica had made herself known, when she had found herself and started to stand on her own two feet rather than just blending in to the 09er crowd.

Shaking his head he pushed all those thoughts away and grabbed his beer taking a long swig from it he tried to decide what he should do for the evening. Right now it seemed like all he was going to be doing tonight was watching TV. Sighing he reached for his phone he dialed the number for the pizza place and ordered himself some food, tossing his phone onto the couch beside him before leaning back and closing his eyes. He was trying to talk himself out of calling Veronica right now rather than waiting until he was ready for bed when his phone rang, looking at the number on it he smirked. "Hey babe."

"Hey you, got plans for tonight?"

The question in her voice made him smirk slight. "If by plans you mean stuffing myself with pizza and drinking beer than yes." She made a sound and he laughed. "Feel like going out and doing something?"

"Depends on the something." There was a pause and he frowned. "Well Mac has been trying to get Max to leave his apartment so I was thinking we could go bowling?" "Bowling?" The idea made him frown even more but Eli couldn't say no to Veronica. "Could you guys just come here and we could play some poker?" He said because he might not be able to say no, but he could try and change what they did. "That's not really getting out though, come on. It'll be fun." Sighing he pushed himself up off the couch. "What do I get out of this?" Eli asked only half serious. "Well you'll get to experience the wonders of my bowling skills. And good company."

"Alright alright, I'll be at your place within the hour."

He heard her shout something to someone else and he assumed that Mac was already at her place. "I hope you guys are hungry because I'll be bringing pizza."

"Have I mentioned lately that you're the best?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well you are, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah you will. I'll see you soon babe." Hanging up the phone he stood there for a moment in the silence, he had really just agreed to go bowling…he really was going soft.


	11. Chapter 11

**Interacting and Strikes**

Eli sat on one of the chairs by the lane in the darkened bowling alley, Veronica was sitting beside him chatting with Mac as Max took his turn; he should be paying attention to what was going on but all he could think about was Veronica's hand on his thigh. It was purely innocent yet his mind had taken it to a place in his mind that wasn't innocent at all and he was so focused on it that when she squeezed it and moved her hand he nearly stopped her. "Your turn, knock'em dead." Eli grunted as he stood up and grabbed one of the bowling balls adjusting the grip he pulled his arm back and swung forward and then let go, the ball rolled down the lane and struck the pins getting him a strike.

Veronica cheered as he walked back, giving them a mock bow. "Thank you, thank you." Okay so he would be the last one to admit it but he was actually having fun with them tonight even if they were bowling…"I had no idea you could bowl so well." Mac said as she stood up to take her turn, so far he and Veronica were winning by two strikes. "I didn't either, this isn't usually something I find myself doing." He said as he sat down beside Veronica and grabbed his drink off the table, which was a lot emptier than it had been before, turning his head he looked at Veronica. "I thought you didn't want any."

Veronica shrugged not even bothering to appear innocent. "I lied." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he smirked at her. "Clearly, but it's okay I'll let you make it up to me later." Eli said as he leaned in close to her pressing a kiss to her forehead, it was weird hanging out with her friends as a couple; Mac hadn't seem surprised at all when he'd shown up at Veronica's apartment, with pizza and a small duffle bag because now that he was there he fully intended to stay the night with her. Her only reaction was to do a little dance while singing the words. "I knew it, Wallace owes me fifty bucks." He'd laughed and admired the fact that she had bet on them getting together and not against it.

"So what are we doing after this?" Eli asked as he looked around the bowling alley, and then focused his attention back on Veronica. "I don't know, you can help me study…or you can watch the fight while I study." He groaned and sighed, not about to complain about her needing to study. "I'll watch the fight." She nodded and grinned. "I thought you might." Mac cheered and they both looked up as Max clapped. "That's my girl." Max said as Mac returned to them giving her a high five. "You're up Veronica." Veronica sighed and went to take her turn, leaving Eli alone with Mac and Max. "So Eli, you used to work at Hearst right? I think I saw you around a couple times." Max asked breaking the silence.

"I did yeah, V got me the job. When she got me fired from another one." He said casting her a teasing grin as she walked up to them. "Excuse me, you got yourself fired." She said sitting down and kicking off her bowling shoes. "Eli can have a hot temper sometimes, gets him into trouble." She said looking from him to Max. "Right, so don't mess with him…not that I would." Max said quickly making the girls grin. "I'd be more worried about what Veronica here can do to you if you get on her bad side than me." Eli gently knocked his shoulder into hers as she shrugged.

"Who me? I'm a marshmellow." Veronica said making him snort and Mac laugh. "Yeah, maybe under all that edge and sass." Mac said with another laugh. "Congrats on the win you two." She said looking at them as he gave Veronica a high five. Putting on his boots he stood and offered Veronica a hand up, pulling her against his side he looked at Max who looked like he wanted to say something else. "Spill it, you look like you're about to explode." "You're the guy Veronica used in a project right?" Eli sighed but nodded his head. "I was her visual and audio aid, what of it?"

"So did you really do all that stuff, I mean I'm sure by the time it got to me it was greatly exaggerated but I heard you killed someone." Eli rolled his eyes and cast a look at Veronica who had her lips pursed in annoyance. "I've never killed anyone, hence the fact that I'm not in Chino." Max nodded. "Right, sorry. I was just curious." He shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine." He was used to it, and the only way to grow from his past was to accept it. "Sooo is it weird dating the old sheriff's daughter?" Max asked completely unaware of the looks he was getting from both girls. "Not as weird as I thought it would be, but then I haven't actually seen him recently."

Eli was sure that the dinner he was supposed to sit through with V and her dad might just be torture, because all he could remember was the times the man arrested him, or made it clear he wasn't really welcome around. But then again he had hired him for that short amount of time and even though he'd messed that up Keith Mars had seemed rather proud of him, and things hadn't been all that awkward. He'd learned from it and even enrolled in an anger management class without telling anyone, personal growth he told himself. And it had been and now he was doing pretty well for himself, running his own shop. "Yet he's putting off dinner with the entire Mars clan." Veronica said lightening the mood. "I'm not, we all just have busy schedules." Eli defended himself as Max clapped him on the shoulder. "I hear yea man, meeting the parents. Scary."

"That the problem, I've met her old man several times, usually when he was tossing me into the back of his patrol car." Eli said giving them a wolfish grin. "But seriously dinner is easy, just need to find the time." The reached Veronica's SUV and he walked around to the passenger side before getting in, they were dropping Mac and Max off at her dorm and then heading back to her place…and as much fun as he'd had, he was ready to call it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Overreacting and Confessions **

Veronica was so mad, right now. The fact that both her father and her boyfriend thought they could tell her she shouldn't do something just didn't sit well with her. They had all finally sat down and had dinner together which had gone way better than she had expected it to but at the same time when the discussion of a case she was asked to take on for someone at school both men had protested. Saying that it was dangerous, which set her teeth on edge. Even now as she sat in his car waiting for him to get gas she was fuming. Biting her tongue was only going to last so long and she knew it, so as soon as Eli got back into the car she turned to look at him a scowl on her face.

"If you're going to start fighting with me, can it wait till we get back to your place?" Eli said a dull note in his voice as he started the car and headed back onto the road, they were headed to her place, but his comment just rattled her more. "What so now you think you get to tell me what to do too?" She saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel and his jaw clench. "I'm not telling you what you can and can't do Veronica." "Aren't you, what did you and my dad talk before dinner so you could gang up on me?" Veronica snapped at him her own arms where crossed and he was still gripping the steering wheel. "You know I haven't talked to your dad in weeks Veronica." She could tell he was doing his best to keep his temper even, but there was an edge in his voice.

"Oh and how do I know that? Because you two sure made a united front tonight." They pulled into her apartment parking lot, parking they both got out and she slammed the door knowing it was going to just piss him off a little more. "Did you want me to apologize for the fact that we both clearly care about you?" Eli snapped as they walked up the stairs to her apartment, surprising her when he just looked past the fact that she slammed his car door. She unlocked her door and let them in before turning on him. "You both basically told me I couldn't do it." She crossed her arms over her chest again and widened her stance picking up the defensive stance.

"No, I never once said you couldn't do it, do I look stupid?" Eli said looking at her in bewilderment. "I would never tell you not to do something Veronica, all I said was that it was dangerous, do I need to remind you about what happened when you were investigating the Hearst rapes?" Veronica knew the look she was giving him was icy cold. "That's different." Veronica insisted, as Eli glared back. "It's different? It's different how?" His temper flared as he stepped forward. "You were attacked Veronica, and who knows what else could have happened if someone hadn't helped you." "This is different." The attacks happening at the college were a big deal and someone needed to look into them since the security at the college weren't doing anything about it.

"Oh yes because someone going around raping girls is so vastly different from someone randomly picking people to assault is so much better." She knew he had a point, but that didn't mean she had to like that he was basically telling her to stay out of it. "I can handle it." Veronica said her tone still holding an edge. "Oh I'm sure you can Veronica, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous and I don't have to like it." He walked over to her, as she backed away. "Don't." She hated that when they were arguing all he had to do was touch her and she calmed down.

"Veronica, I'm not going to argue with you about your safety. The fact that you're pissed off at me because I care about your well-being is stupid." He took another step towards her eyes narrowed before reaching out. "If I'm honest if I thought it would make a difference I would tell you not to do it, but I know you V, I know that you're going to go out there and stick your nose into places its better left out of." She opened her mouth to say something and he shook his head. "That's what makes you, you. And I happen to love you so just let me worry." Veronica froze at his words.

"What?" She said looking at him. "Oh don't act so surprised Veronica, I've been crazy about you for years, but the last five months have just…"Admittedly she was surprised by his words, and confession but at the same time it all made sense; he had always been there for her. Licking her lips she looked at him, the anger melting away. "I love you too…." Eli frowned for a moment his brow furrowing. "Don't say it just because I did." He murmured and she knew he was trying to protect himself. "I wouldn't, I'm saying it because I feel it too." As the frown on his face changed into a half smile Eli stepped close and pulled her against him. "I know you're going to work on this case, all I ask is that you let me help."

It was an easy compromise, and she would be dumb to say no or turn down the offer for help, beside he could find things out that she wouldn't be able too. "Deal." There was no need to apologize for their small fight, because it had worked itself out and they both tended to have a hot temper at times.


	13. Chapter 13

** A Late Night Call**

Veronica was woken to the sound of her phone ringing, opening her eyes two things registered; the first was that it was still dark, the second was that the clock on her night stand read 1:30 a.m. a frown crossed her lips as she reached out to her phone which was sitting on the night stand. "Hello?" It slipped past her lips in the form of a question if only because her eyes hadn't adjusted enough to see who the caller was. "Veronica?" The unfamiliar male voice made her turn on a light and sit up. "Yes? Who is this?" Not knowing who was on the other end of the phone made her feel unsettled and it was not something Veronica was comfortable feeling.

"It's Hector Cortez, I work with Weevil…Eli. I work at his shop we went to high school together." The frown on Veronica's face deepened. "I know who you are, do you know what time it is?" Veronica inquired as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "How did you even get this number?" She was asking questions faster than he could answer them, but finally Hector responded. "Eli's phone, he's got you on speed dial…Look it's about Eli, he's at Neptune Memorial Hospital, I'm with him now but he was asking about you."

Air trapped in her lungs as she tried to suck in a breath when he mentioned the hospital, her palms instantly got clammy and she could feel herself start to tremble as she mentally reminder herself to keep herself calm. "What happened?" Veronica asked finally able to form the simplest of words. "I…I'd rather explain in person…I just, I know he'd like you do be here when he gets out." Veronica's stomach dropped and she tightened her grip on her phone. "Gets out of where? Hector what's going on?" "He's in surgery, I'll explain everything when you get here."

Wanting to protest she took a deep breath and reminded herself that it wasn't going to help, she needed to get down there. "Okay, I'm on my way." Veronica didn't bother to say goodbye, hanging up the phone she sat on the bed and took a couple deep breaths before gathering her wits about her and standing up, moving on auto pilot she pulled on jeans and a sweater over her tank top. Doing her best to compose herself and stop the trembling in her hands she busied them by running them through her hair as she tied it back into a pony tail. Grabbing her phone off the bed and her usual messenger bag off the back of her chair she left her room.

By the time she reached her car she had managed to put herself in some semi state of calm, reminding herself that it could be nothing; though all reasoning went up in a puff of smoke as she allowed herself to think about the fact that Eli was in surgery… she wanted to call someone, no not someone her dad but it was late. Tugging her lip in between her teeth as she started the engine of her Saturn, Veronica pulled out of her buildings parking lot before she stopped fighting the urge and grabbed her phone of the passenger seat, hitting the speaker phone button she dialed the familiar number and waited. An eternity seemed to pass before her dad's voice filled the silent confines of her car.

"Veronica honey? Is everything okay?" At the sound of his voice Veronica lost her composure, fighting it her voice cracked. "Eli's in the hospital…something about surgery." Not knowing everything was killing her, facts where a large part of her life; not having facts meant she wasn't in control of a situation and Veronica was not okay with that. "What do you mean honey? Is everything okay? Where are you?" She could hear him moving around on the other end and she knew that he was getting out of bed. "Hector called me, I don't know what happened, just that Eli's in the hospital…I'm on my way there." So many questions went unanswered in her mind and it made everything that much worse.

"Alright sweetie, just breathe okay? I'm sure everything is okay." Veronica did as she was told, taking a few even breaths as she focused on the road. "I'm going to meet you there okay, honey?" Veronica started to nod before stopping herself. "Okay, thank you." The rest of their conversation was a blur as she neared the hospital. Paying for parking Veronica found and empty spot before she hurried into the emergency entrance. She looked around the waiting room before spotting Hector leaning on one of the walls, his blue shirt had red stains on the front and Veronica had to stop herself from going over there and shaking the much larger man till he gave her answers.

Hector looked up as if he felt her stare, and when their gazes locked the colour drained from his tan skin. Forcing herself to move she walked towards him, words formed on her lips but Veronica didn't know what to say other than repeating the same questions she'd asked him over the phone. Walking around chairs and people she stopped in front of Hector who looked nervous. "Explain." It came out harsher than she intended but Veronica couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. "It was just supposed to be a couple rounds of poker." Hector said running a hand through his already mused hair.

"Guys night, I'm aware, get to the part that lead to him being here." She snapped her temper getting the best of her, she was on edge and worried which made her a little meaner than usual. "It was an accident Veronica, I swear." Blue eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Hector just tell me what the hell happened." She tried a different tactic, a sweeter softer tone. "We were just shooting the shit ya' know?" He said and Veronica did her best not to reach up and smack him as he avoiding just telling her; instead she nodded her head. "Go on."

"It happened so fast man, Eli was winning and we were talking about, of fuck I don't even remember but like Rocky just fucking snapped Veronica." Hector's voice trembled making her aware of just how shaken up he was by the entire situation too, reaching out she put her hand on Hectors arm leading him to one of the chair. "What happened?" He shook his head. "Man I don't know, it happened so fast; Rocky was talking about Carmen or something. All Eli said was that he had seen her with her old boyfriend Tad from high school and all shit broke loose." Veronica sighed and tried to process everything he was telling her. "Okay but what happened?"

"He stabbed him Veronica, I don't even know what happened it was all so fast. He pulled the knife out of nowhere. One minute they were having a heated argument and the next thing I know Eli is standing there holding his side…" Hector shook his head before putting his head in his hands holding it. "Eli didn't even take a swing at him, he just wanted him to calm down." Veronica did her best to keep herself calm, but now that she knew what had happened to him her mind was clouded with fear. "How bad is it?" Veronica asked trying to keep her voice even seeing as one of them needed to keep it together. "I don't know…they mentioned some internal bleeding?" The air in her lungs left in a huff before she nodded and got up walking to the desk, quickly changing the ring she was wearing to her ring finger she stopped in front of the triage nurse.

"Excuse me?" She said looking at the girl as she looked up, blinking she felt her eyes fill with real tears as she got ready to do what she needed to do to get information. "Eli Navarro was brought in not that long ago, and I need to know what happened." The tremble in her voice wasn't faked as she did her best to keep herself from falling completely apart. Veronica watched as she looked at a chart and nodded her head. "I'm afraid I can't say anything unless you're family." Brown eyes swept over Veronica and she knew she was taking in her pale skin and blonde hair and blue eyes. "And you're clearly not family." Veronica pursed her lips before she lifted her hand. "Recently married actually, so I am family and I have the right to know what's going on with my husband."

The nurse paled before nodding her head. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Navarro." She clicked a few buttons on her the keyboard as Veronica waited for her to tell her what was happening to Eli. She knew she should feel guilty for lying but she didn't, she didn't care at all that she had just fabricated the extent of her and Eli's relationship. "They did an ultrasound and have found a small amount of bleeding in his abdomen, but he should be out of surgery soon." Veronica nodded tightly. "Is he going to be okay?" The nurse nodded her head. "His chart doesn't indicate any organs being hit…He should be fine. I'll send you back as soon as he's in the ICU." Nodding her head, she looked away for a moment. "Thank you so much." Veronica murmured before walking away, just as she sat down beside Hector her dad came in.

He rushed over to her, and she quietly relented the information the nurse had given her. "Do I want know how you got that information?" Her dad asked as he sat down in the chair across from her; Veronica shrugged. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done." She had learn a lot of her tricks from him, and slipping into the role of someone else was all part of the job she did. "I'm going to let this slide, but only because I know how much he means to you." Keith said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Now all they could do was sit and wait…and waiting was the hardest part.


	14. Chapter 14

**After Math**

Veronica felt like she had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, in reality it had only been about twenty minutes. Hector stayed the entire time as well, head in his hands as they waited for the news. When her dad had arrived he had managed to pull more details out of Hector, ones Veronica hadn't thought to ask because she was so concerned about Eli…Like where was Rocky now? Had they driven to the hospital or taken an ambulance. Did they need to call the cops? The cops had already been called, Rocky was in custody and Eli had been hastily questioned before being rushed to the back of an ambulance.

The triage nurse came over to them, her blue scrubs where slightly wrinkled and her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. "Mrs. Navarro?" She said causing both men to look at her, however Veronica ignored them both as she pushed herself up. "Please, call me Veronica. How is he?" She asked worry clear in her voice. "He's out of surgery, I'm going to direct you all to the ICU waiting room okay?" Veronica nodded and ushered her dad and Hector up; together they followed the nurse down a hallway to a quiet room, it was smaller than the sitting area in the emergency room, but the seats looked a little comfier and there was a coffee machine on the side. "The doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as he can." She said softly as if talking above a whisper in the room was taboo. "Thank you."

"Something you want to tell me honey?" Her dad asked when the nurse walked away making Veronica shake her head. "Nothing comes to mind." Veronica said as she sat down in one of the vacant chairs, Hector cleared his throat before nodding towards the coffee machine. "Can I get you guys one?" Keith nodded his head. "Please, that would be great." Veronica shook her head, not feeling the need to consume what they would try and to pull off as coffee. "No, thank you." Hector nodded his head and walked away from them, making both him and her dad a coffee.

"You said you were his wife?" Her dad said when he was sure no one was within ear shot. "It got me information. Eli doesn't have anyone and he wanted me here, and if you think I was just going to sit there with no answers than you don't know me at all." Veronica said simply looking from him to doors every time she heard a sound, soon enough Hector returned handing Keith his coffee before sitting down beside her again; the silence that feel over them was full of tension and only lasted a few minutes before her dad's phone was ringing and he was excusing himself to go answer it. "He talks about you a lot."

Hector's words made her look at him. "Pardon?" Veronica said her head tilted slightly. "Eli, he talks about you all the time…" He gave her a small frown. "Not like all the time but in little ways, yesterday he came into work with this huge smile on his face and we were all bugging him you know?" Veronica nodded but remained silent letting him talk. "Teasing him about how whipped he is." Hector continued though his words made her frown slightly, not agreeing with him about Eli being whipped but she didn't want to interrupt either. "He told us to shut up and get back to work, his usual reaction to our childish comments."

Veronica chuckled, she could see it; could practically hear him telling them to get back to work. "But he smiled the entire time…I knew he liked you in high school; and I knew about his brief fling with Lilly, but he was never like this with her. He's a new man…and tonight when he asked for you it was pretty clear how he really feels about you." Her face got warm at the mention of Eli liking her in high school and she pushed aside what he said about Lilly. "He looked afraid Veronica, and Eli ain't afraid of nothin." Reaching out she squeezed his arm in silent reassurance. "Eli is going to be okay, he's a fighter and according to the notes, it's not so bad."

The doors opened and they both look up in time to see a doctor walking towards them. "Mrs. Navarro? I'm Dr. Hunts." He said looking at her, Hector remained silent but a smirk crossed his lips as she stood up. "Please call me Veronica, how is he? How is Eli?" Crossing her arms over her chest she studied the doctor, trying to see if she could pick up anything off him, he seemed relaxed which she was going to take that as a good sign. "Elias is doing well, we found where the bleeding was coming from and stopped it. He's going to be sore for a while but should make a full recovery." Veronica let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, a weight was lifted when at the news he was going to be okay.

"Can I see him?"

"He's resting, but he was asking for a Veronica before the surgery. I bet he would like to see his wife when he wakes up."

"Thank you." Grabbing her bag off the chair she looked at Hector. "I'll come out and get you as soon as he wakes up." "Okay." Leaving both men in the waiting room she followed the doctor into the room Eli was in. He had an I.V line in and was hooked up to a heart monitor but otherwise seemed to be doing okay. "I imagine he'll be awake soon, feel free to stay here till he does, and his friends can come in when he's ready."

The room was silent other than the steady beeping of the machine, sitting down in the lone chair beside the bed Veronica studied Eli, his skin was paler than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes but he was breathing. Alone the night finally came crashing down on her and Veronica allowed herself a few moments of weakness, letting tears fall from her eyes until a hand reached out and took hers. "Eli." Surprise coloured her voice as she looked at him, he was watching her through half lidded eyes.

"Hey mama." His voice was raspy and low; but at the sound of it Veronica relaxed. "Don't cry baby, I'm alright." Veronica moved closer. "You were stabbed." She said stupidly, making him nod. "I know, it happened so fast." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his mouth savouring it. "How did you know I was here?" He asked closing his eyes and shifting, a hiss of pain escaped his lips and she watched as he did his best not to clutch his side.

"Hector called me." Eli was silence, his breathing laboured and a wave of helplessness washed over her. She wanted nothing more to be able to help him, but all she could do was hold his hand. "I remember asking for you." He admitted when his breathing had slowed and words where able to be formed again. "I came as soon as he called, I was so worried." The truth behind her words shocked even her, Veronica was a runner when things got to intense she ran, but all she wanted was to run to Eli; and the idea of him not being there had made her feel sick. "I'm sorry babe."

He was comforting her, it was an unusual turn of events. "It's okay, but we can cross this off your list and make sure it never happens again." Veronica muttered as she tried to lighten the mood. "Done." Eli said with a week laugh. "I'm going to go tell the nurse you're awake, and gather my dad and Hector. You rest." A nod of the head confirmed he was listening to her, pressing another kiss onto his lips Veronica stood and went to get the others, the relief she felt making her feel slightly light headed. It was going to be a long night, but he was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wife Status and Bed Rest**

Veronica had left about twenty minutes ago to retrieve fresh clothing for himself and if he guessed right some for herself as well, which meant he was now alone. Looking around he sighed, it hurt to move to much which made sense considering he'd been stabbed just below his rib cage on the right side and according to the doctor he was lucky that no organ's had been touched; and lucky was exactly what he felt at this moment. Closing his eyes Eli decided his best bet would be to get some rest while he waited, but no sooner did he try the door to his room opened, a soft knock sounding as it did so.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Navarro, I just have some paper work for you to fill out. Your wife filled out most of it but it seems there are a few things she was unable to list."

Opening his eyes he looked at Dr. Hunts with a dark brow raised. "Wife eh." He went with it if only because it would be more fun to bring it up again when Veronica was in the room with him. "Let's see what she left out. " He accepted the report from the doctor and skimmed through it, and he had to admit that Veronica did a pretty good job at filling all the things out, the few blanks that where left where things they never talked about. "You got a pen?" He asked holding his hand out as Dr. Hunts put a pen into his hand, filling out the missing information he missed what the doctor was saying. "Pardon?"

Eli looked up at him as he handed him the chart. "I asked how long you two have been married, you're both so young." All thoughts froze in his head, how did he know if Veronica had said a time and the guy was just digging…but then again why would he care enough to dig? "Not long, couple of months." He said with a slight shrug which made him wince. "Careful, it's going to hurt every time you tug on that side." Eli nodded. "I've noticed." He did his best to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but small amounts of it slipped out. "Thank you for finishing up this paper work, get some more rest and I'll have a nurse draw your discharge papers for when your wife gets back."

"Thank you, for everything, any recommendations?" Eli asked wanting whatever tips he can get to increase the healing time, considering he was going to have to deal with cops and probably a court date to deal with. "Plenty of bed rest for a few more days, take the pain medication before the pain gets bad and if you're going to insist on working than take breaks, don't overdo it." Eli nodded his head. "And I mean that, don't overdo it Eli." Eli nodded his head. "You've met my woman right? Tell her what you just told me and I won't be able to walk three steps without her nipping at my heels." Dr. Hunts laughed at him and nodded his head. "I'll make sure she knows."

Eli groaned. "Or we can just keep it to ourselves, man to man." Dr. Hunts shook his head. "You'll thank me for it later, and I have a feeling that lady of yours would make you succumb to bed rest anyway." There was no need to protest, Eli knew it wasn't going to do any good so he just sighed and leaned back, figuring he'd go back to his original plan to nap. It must have worked because the next time he opened his eyes, Veronica was curled up in a chair across from him, her text book open on her lap as she wrote something onto a legal pad that was resting on it. Staying silent for a moment Eli studied her. "So _wife _you ready to bail me out of this place?" He drew the word wife out for added benefit, making her look at him with an amused smile curling her lips. "I don't this is like jail. I'm not sure I have any get out of hospital cards up my sleeve." Eli frowned before smiling at her. "Good thing the doc already said he was going to sign my release papers, putting me into the capable hands of my _wife." _ He said the word again even drew it out like before wondering if she'd catch on and say something.

"I had to do it okay? They were going to send me away with no answers." Veronica said closing the book in her lap and putting it into her bag before standing and walking to the bedside. "I needed answers, Hector was a mess and they hadn't told him anything more than he already knew." Eli nodded his head holding his hand out to her. "Hey if you want wife status it's all yours baby." The boys at the shop already called her his old lady, and he didn't see anyone else. Just her. Eli watched as she sat on the edge of the bed their fingers intertwined. "That's not getting you out of bed rest."

Eli sucked his teeth and groaned softly. "You already talked to him?" He asked frowning when she nodded her head. "Sure did, you get to spend the next two days on bed rest." Eli let out a puff of air doing his best not to look disappointed before it accrued to him that if he was going to be on bed rest that meant he was more than likely going to be at her place, the idea was a lot more appealing than he was about to let on. "Now should we get you changed so we can head home?" Veronica asked moving away from the bed to grab a familiar looking duffle bag.

The next forty minutes went by in a blur of paper work, nurses and a stop at the pharmacy before they were even out of the hospital. So by the time Veronica had pulled into the parking lot of her building he was feeling it. His side burned from the way he had been sitting and when he pulled himself from the Saturn he spit out a few choice words. "You okay?" Veronica asked as she came around to the passenger side, looping his arm around her so that Eli had no choice but to lean on her. "Burns a bit." He muttered through clenched teeth. "I know, we'll take it slow."

And they did, it took them almost another ten minutes to reach her second floor apartment. And even though they'd gone slow he still had a sheen of sweat covering his face. Together they made it to her bedroom, Veronica stopping to help him remove his shirt and jeans so he was clad in a pair of boxers. "As much as I would like to take advantage of my lack of clothing, you'll need to give me a few." He joked earning a roll of her pretty blue eyes. "I see some things don't change." Veronica replied as she covered him with her duvet. "Bed rest doesn't mean sex all the time. You need to heal, you were just stabbed."

"I know, I know. But can't blame a guy for trying." Eli said back looking at her. "Especially when their nurse is a total babe." A groan left her lips but he was rewarded with a kiss. "Rest. I'll be right back." "Fine." Veronica handed him the remote to the small TV in her room before she left, leaving him to his own devices, this was either going to be a very long two days, or a very short two days…either way he got to spend them around Veronica…which was just going to make it harder to go back to his own apartment when it was time…damn he had it bad; but she'd already promoted herself to wife status and he was going to take that as a good sign.


	16. Chapter 16

**New Cases and Male Bonding**

"Veronica right?" A female voice said making her turn her head in their direction before pointing at her name tag. "That's what it says."

Sarcasm slipped from her lips, as if she had already dealt with too many pointless questions when the answer was starring you right in the face. "But like are you Veronica Mars?" She pushed a blonde strand of hair from her face as she tossed the dish cloth she had been using to clean the table top into the bucket holding dirty dishes from patrons. "That's what I'm told, is there something you need?" She asked finally looking up at the girl in question a blonde brow raised. "I heard that you're good at finding people and things like that." Crossing her arms over her slim chest she nodded her head. "A hundred bucks."

"Pardon?" The other girl said looking at her like she had lost her mind for a moment. "Standard rate is a hundred bucks, I do a little snooping and get you the information you want." She said with a shrug. "Don't you even want to know what I want you to do?" Veronica turned her attention to the clock hanging behind the coffee counter then back at the brunette in front of her. "I get off in five; meet me by the Saturn in the parking lot. It's silver… Price is still a hundred bucks." Veronica walked away from the girl, not bothering to even ask for her name, because she would either be waiting for her or she wouldn't be.

Ten minutes later Veronica was walking towards her car, keys in hand. She'd worked an eight hour shift at the hut and her feet were killing her, the bright spot in her day was knowing she was going to be going home and Eli was going to be there. He'd been there for almost a week but he was healing well and Veronica had gotten accustomed to him being there when she got home from school or work. "You said five minutes." A voice roused her from her thoughts and Veronica turned her head to look at the girl from before. "Yeah well I don't always make my own schedule."

"I need your help finding this guy I met at a party." Veronica nearly groaned out loud, of course she did after all this was still college. "Did you get a name?" She asked already knowing the answer, which meant it was going to be a lot harder than it needed to be. "Well no, but he gave me a nickname…" The girl trailed off and Veronica sighed. "Look…" She trailed off waiting for the girl to supply her name. " Anna." Veronica nodded. "Look Anna, sometimes it's better to leave guys you meet at a party, at the party…"

"I would usually but, we hooked up an now I'm pregnant…I don't want anything from him other than his consent to sign away the parental rights when the baby is here." Of course she had to be pregnant, how was she supposed to turn her down now? "Hundred bucks, and tell me everything you know about him." Anna nodded as Veronica unlocked her car, letting the girl climb into the passenger side. They talked about everything the girl knew about the boy who knocked her up, which wasn't a lot. "I'm not going to lie Anna, this isn't a lot to go off, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Veronica. I know it's not a guarantee that you'll find him but it's worth a shot." Veronica nodded her head, watching as Anna got out of her car and waved; they'd exchanged numbers and she would be talking to the brunette soon. Putting her key into the ignition he grabbed her phone checking it for messages, seeing one from Eli she frowned and pressed call; he answered on the second ring.

"_Hey mama, where are you?" _

The smile on her face turned into a frown when she heard someone talking in the back ground, along with the television.

"Got a new case, but I'm on my way home now. What are you up too?"

_"Oh? What kind of case? Watching the basketball game with Wallace, he stopped by a little while ago with pizza…you don't mind right?" _

The concern in his voice made her smile, but in reality she was happy; the fact that Wallace was hanging out with Eli was something she appreciated. "Kind of a missing person's case, it's going to be challenging. I don't."

_"You want some help with it? I still remember how to work my way around some of those computer programs…" _

Veronica held back a chuckle remembering the brief time he had spent working with her dad, he'd been good at it and if it hadn't been for his temper he probably could have kept the job. "I might take you up on that. I'm on my way home, are you two hungry?"

There was talking between the two as Eli asked Wallace if he was hungry, she knew the answer before he actually spoke but she waited anyway. "_We could eat." _ Eli said and she nodded to herself. "Alright, I'll grab pizza or something."

There was a soft groan and rustling before the volume of the TV went down before disappearing altogether, making it clear he had left the living room. _"I talked to the cops today, they've set Rocky's trial date." _ A heavy feeling settled in her stomach, she knew how hard this was on him. Rocky was a friend of his, a co-worker…someone he'd trusted. "You going to be alright going through it all?" She asked, hoping he knew she'd be there the entire time. _"I don't have a choice…He doesn't have a record V, this is going to…" _ He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have too. Rocky was going to have a record now, and it was going to follow him the rest of his life.

"He stabbed you Eli, unprovoked." She hadn't let herself think about how bad everything could have turned out. If the blade had been an inch higher she could be preparing for a funeral. _"I know, I love you." _ His voice caught and she knew they had been thinking the same thing. "I love you too. I'll see you soon. Try not to get into too much trouble with Wallace."

His laughter made her smile as he joked about being on his best behaviour all the time. Hanging up the phone Veronica finally pulled out of her work parking lot, taking a left she headed to their favorite pizza place to grab food before heading home, well aware she was going to be interrupting their male bonding, but at least she had food.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** I've had a reviewer asking me some questions, and I wanted to answer the most recent one. I will have Dick in the story, in this chapter actually but he will not be the father of the girl's baby. In fact the father is going to be a completely random made up character. If anyone has any questions feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll answer anything. You guys are great and I love, love love that you're still reading. 3**

**Now onto the update. **

**Frat Boys and Muscle. **

Veronica sat at her desk doing a search on her computer, she knew Eli had been watching her for the last hour and around the tenth time she sighed he pushed himself from her bed and walked over to her resting his hands on her shoulder he started to massage away the knots. "You're really stressing over this case babe." Eli said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "She's pregnant and wants to find the dad…." Veronica said as she leaned her body into his enjoying the way his hands moved over her shoulders the heat making her relax. "What was she able to give you?" He asked looking at the computer screen.

"His nickname or it might be his last name and that he might be a member of the same frat Dick is in, or one of the others…" It wasn't much, he whistled and shook his head. "That's not a lot to go off…" She nodded her head, more than a little aware of how little information she had. "I'll never understand why some girls feel like it's perfectly fine to hook up with a random guy at a party without even knowing his name." She said feeling him tense slightly behind her, causing her to turn her head slightly before looking up at him. "What?" Eli shook his head. "Nothing." Veronica raised a brow, advertising her disbelief. "Okay, so I'm glad that you're not like other girls, I like knowing I don't have to worry about you cheating on me."

She mumbled a soft 'ahh' as she turned her attention back to her computer screen, she'd done basically everything she could from home, unfortunately she was going to have to go to the frats and start talking to people there. But his words tugged at her not that she had ever cheated on him, nor would she…"I cheated once…in high school when I was seeing Deputy Leo." His hands smoothed over her shoulders before they slipped off to rest on the back of the chair. "Wait a minute, you actually dated that guy?

"I went on a couple dates with him…" He'd been useful for her at the time, but Logan had swept in and well Leo hadn't been in the picture anymore. It was Eli's time to say 'Ahh' as he moved to sit on the bed behind them; turning in her chair she looked at him. "You want to do me a favor?" Veronica asked doing her little head tilt knowing he was always going to be a sucker for it, Eli groaned and looked at her. "What do you want me to do?" Veronica pushed herself up from her chair and walked over to him, adding a little sway to her hips as she did so. "Come be my muscle." A brow lifted as hands settled on her hips pulling her into the open V of his legs. "I thought I already was your muscle." Eli said making her grin, her own arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"You are, but I was thinking of you coming to the frat with me. You can wear that leather jacket you like so much." Veronica teased, laughing as he grunted at her. "You forgetting I was stabbed like a week ago?" Elli asked looking up at her. "No, but I don't need you to rough anyone up, just be there and look scary…the guys in Dick's frat don't like me much…after the whole Mercer thing. "Right, count me in." Smiling she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lingered, deepening before she reluctantly pulled away. "More of this later after we work on the case." "Woman you sure know how to push my buttons." He said before mumbling something in Spanish she didn't catch.

"I'll make it up to you."

_Frat House. _

Eli leaned against her SUV as she walked up to the door of the Frat house, he was holding up his part of the deal, looking intimidating in his black leather jacket and shades. His arms where crossed and well he just looked dangerous, as people walked by they gave him space and Veronica had to admit it had always been something that drew her to him. Pushing her thoughts away from Eli and back onto the case she knocked on the door. The door opened and just as she predicted being kicked out of the frat didn't mean Dick wasn't there, as he opened the door. "Ronnie, wasn't expecting to see you here. Logan isn't here."

Gritting her teeth at his annoying nickname for her she clenched her fist. "Oh and you brought Weev's this is like a reunion."

Veronica snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Dick, pay attention."

He looked at her looking confused. "What?"

"Do you know someone named Mils?" He stared blankly at her and Veronica literally had a moment where she wished she could use the brick wall of the building to hit her own head off of. "Should I?" He finally asked and she sighed. "Since he could be a member of this frat, then yes you should." She snapped losing her patience. "Dick do I need to remind you of why I'm scary?"

Veronica asked as she made to reach into her messenger bag before he snapped to attention. "You said Mils right?" "Yeah." She said with an edge to her voice. "That could be Miller, he's the only one I know that we call that." Finally something she could work with. "Great where is he."

"I don't know, class maybe." He leaned into the house turned his head and shouted. "Hey Brods, where is Mils?" Wincing at his lack of tact, she looked over her shoulder to Eli who looked ready to spring into action should she need him for anything. "He went to class, I don't know when he'll be back." Veronica nodded, deciding her action plan. "What's his first name?"

She wasn't going to wait for him here, all she needed was his first name now and she could get Mac to help find out her mystery man's schedule. "Ben, is that everything because my buzz is starting to go away and I have better things to be doing…if you know what I mean." He said as he wiggled his eye brows. "Ew."

Turning away from him she headed down the porch to where Eli was waiting. Stopping in front of them she studied him as he looked over her shoulder to the frat house. "Dick never changes does her?" He asked and Veronica shook her head. "Good old reliable Dick. He gave me what I needed though so we are good to go." Veronica said as she opened the door to her SUV. "Lets go home." She said and he offered her a wolfish smile. "Good because this muscle has a few other ideas of how you can put him to use."

At Eli's comment Veronica couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her baby blues at him. "You're such a horn dog." But there was no protest in her tone as he got into the passenger side and they headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Surprising Guests **

Eli hadn't slept at his house since the night before the incident with Rocky, so after two weeks it felt more than a little strange to be in his apartment again. However he would have to thank Hector and Paulo for making sure that it was cleaned up, as much as he could stomach violence and blood he wasn't sure he really wanted to come home to seeing his own all over the place. He didn't know what to do with himself here, his side was basically mended and he figured spending a little time away from Veronica was a good idea…but now he had nothing to do. Running his hand over his bald head he made his way to his kitchen searching the cupboards for something to eat…considering his absence for the last two weeks it was slim pickings.

Closing one cupboard after another he grunted and reached for the phone deciding on pizza rather than having to actually scrounge something edible up from what little he had…it was time he went grocery shopping. Eli ordered his pizza and had just been about to sit down when a solid knock sounded on his door. A frown tugged at his lips and his brows furrowed as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans before walking to the door.

When Eli pulled the back door and opened it he saw two of the last people he expected to see, especially together…though the fact that one of the people was Wallace made the appearance a little more explainable since Parker didn't know where he lived. He knew he looked unimpressed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Parker and Wallace.

"Are you lost?" He asked dryly.

Wallace winced and scratched at the back of his head. _"I told her this was a bad idea." _

Sure he did. "What was a bad idea?" Curiosity got the better of him, after all it wasn't everyday people where dumb enough to actually search him out.

**"I'm Parker, do you remember me?"** She asked interrupting, playing dumb Eli starred off over her shoulder for a moment before pointing at her doing his best to look confused. "We had that class together right?" He said rolling her eyes when she started to counter what he said. "You're Mac's roommate, and Echolls girlfriend." He said sarcasm still etched into each word.

"Again are you lost?"

"No, I just need to ask you a few questions." Parker said as she brushed past him, walking into his apartment. "Come on in." He said moving out of the way before glaring at Wallace. He mouthed the word sorry but Eli just shook his head as he mouthed the words. 'You're dead.' Luckily Wallace still feared him and immediately looked worried.

Eli closed his door before turning to look at the tall blonde standing in his living room. "Well?" He didn't like that she was in his apartment uninvited. **"Can we sit?"** She asked and he made a gesture to couch. "You've already invited yourself in so go ahead." He watched as she sat, Wallace taking a seat beside her.

"Mind getting to why you're here?" Eli asked as he continued to stand there.

**"Wallace tells me you're dating Veronica."** Eli gave a so what look. "And?"

**"And I want to know if he's telling me the truth or if he's just saying it to make me feel better." ** Eli frowned at her. "I don't see why it matters if I am dating her or not."

**"I ran into her about a month ago and I said some mean things, she mentioned having a boyfriend but I didn't believe her."** Parker looked sad as she told him that she had been rude, but all it served to do was make him dislike the blonde girl even more.

"Something you should know about Veronica, she doesn't usually lie. And when she does it's because she thinks she needs to protect the people around her." Parker opened her mouth but Eli held up his hand making her stop before she started again. "Would lying to you that she had a boyfriend protect you in anyway?"

**"Well no…"** Parker said looking to Wallace who shrugged. _"I tried to warn you." _

Eli crossed his arms over his chest again, holding in a slight wince when the movement tugged at his side slightly. "Veronica and I have been dating for almost seven months now. And before that we were seeing each other. All in all Veronica and I have had a thing for about nine months if not longer."

A guilty look crossed her face and Eli wanted to ask what the hell she had said to V, but he wasn't nosy and if it had upset Veronica enough she would have mentioned it…okay no she wouldn't have but it was a month ago and he knew better than anyone not to bring up things that didn't need to be brought up.

**"So she was telling the truth that day…" **Eli nodded his head. "Seems like it, doesn't it." He was annoyed, the fact that she felt the need to show up at his place to question his relationship made him angry. **"So the chances of Logan and her getting back together again are what?" **Wallace was shaking his head at her before he literally face palmed, while Eli himself clenched his jaw. **"I'm sorry…that was rude. I just…Logan and I broke up not long before I spoke with Veronica and well he still has feelings for her but I love him and I just need to know that she's not a threat to us fixing what we had." **

"So you think asking me what the chances of my girlfriend leaving me for Echolls is the way to solve that?" Eli moved so he could sit on one of the stools at his little island. "Look Parker, my relationship with Veronica is none of your business, and if you need clarification from me that it's solid so you can fix things with Logan; you're probably better off not even bothering."

**"I just need to know that she's not going to go back to him." **

"Well when she told you that she had a boyfriend, what else did she say?" Eli didn't have the answer, he wasn't Veronica but their relationship was solid and he certainly wasn't planning on ending things with her anytime soon. **"She said that she wasn't interested in Logan…that she finally had someone who treated her the way she should be treated." **

A smirk tugged at his lips when she answered her own question, the fact that Veronica had out right told her that she had no interest in Logan made something inside him relax, and then there was the part where Eli treated Veronica the way she thought she should be treated made him feel good. He was doing something right. "Looks like you answered your own question. Are we done here?" He asked still irritated that she felt the need to come to his apartment to question him. **"How are you so confident that she's telling the truth?" **Parker asked and he shrugged.

"Simple, I trust her." Parker frowned and he sighed resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm only saying this because I want you to leave my apartment and leave Veronica and myself alone, she doesn't need you on her back." He said as he rested his arms on his legs, the new position taking some pressure off his side. Looking at Wallace he gave him a warning look, hoping he understood that this didn't leave this room.

"Veronica and I have history, we've been dancing around each other since high school." He stopped as if he thought she needed time to process what he was saying. "Now that we're together, I'm not about to lose her to Echolls." He loved her and he would fight Echolls before he lost her. "Veronica and I are going strong." Parker nodded her head and stood up, looking slightly embarrassed. **"I'm sorry I bothered you…Please don't be mad at Wallace, I made him bring me here." **Not bothering to really acknowledge her with more than a nod he walked to the door and opened it.

"Don't mention it, but it's time for you both to leave. Wallace, we will be having a conversation about this." Wallace nodded his head. _"Sorry Eli…I really am." _ Jaw clenched he shook his head, he wasn't all that mad at him anymore, what was the point. "Get out of here." He said watching as they both exited his apartment, walking past the pizza guy as they did. Eli pulled some money from his wallet paying the man in exchange for his pizza before closing the door of his apartment and going to his couch. Well that had been something else.


	19. Chapter 19

**243 Days**

Veronica sighed, she hadn't seen Eli in the last week and it was more than a little weird…sure they talked on the phone but she missed coming home and having him waiting beside her apartment door, or finding him in her apartment. Another sigh slipped from her lips before the sound of a book closing drew her attention to Mac who was studying with her. "Okay I've known you for three years almost four and I have never heard you sigh so much, what on earth is going on with you today?"She finally asked and Veronica tapped her pen against her notebook shrugging her shoulders. "What do you mean? I'm fine." It was an automatic response; the same response she gave basically everyone when she wasn't sure how to bring up her feelings on something.

"Yeah okay and you didn't force me to go to the anti prom with Butters." Mac said dryly making both girls smile before they started laughing at the memories. "But you looked so pretty." Mac rolled her eyes and opened her book again, finishing the sentence that she had been working on before being interrupted by her sighing. "That aside, what's bothering you?" Mac asked again watching as Veronica shrugged. "I haven't seen Eli in the last week, it's weird…" She said brushing it off. "How come?" Mac asked leaning back in her chair, surprised that Veronica was actually opening up more…even if she had been getting better at it.

"I don't know really, I mean exams are quickly approaching and I've been busy with that and the last case I was working on took longer than it probably should have, Ben Miller was a pain to track down." And he had denied everything so they had to go about it the hard way which took even longer. "But he's just been acting different." And every single part of her was itching to find out why, and not snooping was taking every ounce of will power she possessed. "Weird how, because this is Eli and he's not exactly…"Mac made a face as she obviously searched her vocabulary for the right word.

"He's never seemed like the type to be really attentive? No that's not the right word…romantically attentive?" Mac said making a face before shaking her head…

"He can be, he's better at it then I am. But he's been a little distant." And a large part of her was worried that he finally realized she wasn't that great and he could do better. Find someone who didn't have the baggage she came with; but that was something she didn't voice. "Try talking to him, if there is one thing I can say about Eli is that he does have feelings for you." Veronica nodded her head. "Yeah, alright enough talk, back to the books…We have twenty minutes before both our respective exams." She said going back to her text.

The rest of the day went by way faster than Veronica would have liked, the hour she spent writing her exam had felt like a half hour and she barely remembered what was on it. Which left her feeling slightly unsure about how she did on it. Now she was sorting through files in her dad's office as she tried to busy herself before going home. "Dad want to explain to me why these files have gone from being in alphabetical order to being in complete chaos?" Veronica asked loudly so he could hear her from his office; the sound of a chair being scrapped across the floor sounded and then Keith was leaning against the door frame of his office.

"Well honey, the other office staff isn't as good as you are." He said offering her nothing more than a slight shrug.

Turning her head to look at him she raised a brow. "You are the other office staff." Veronica reminded laughing as she shook her head and turned back to what she was doing.

"And your system confuses me, so I just stuff them in there." Keith said as he moved out of the doorway and back into the office, returning a few seconds later with his jacket. "It's alphabetical, how is that confusing?" Veronica asked as she watched him shrug into his jacket.

"It's not, but it keeps you busy." Keith said laughing at the look on her face. "I have a meeting with a client, make sure you lock up okay honey?" "Sure, wait. What client?"

"A new client, I didn't bother writing it in the book it could be nothing but they can't make it in and since I pass by their place on the way home I said I'd stop by." Keith said, ignoring her narrowed eyes and questioning look. "Just make sure you lock up." Veronica nodded. "Always, night daddio." Veronica watched as he left before going back to working on organizing the filing; it was going to be a boring night.

**Eli's P.O.** V

Eli sipped the beer in front of him as he waited for Keith, it was more to calm his nerves than anything else. The conversation he was about to have with Keith was nerve racking; the door opened to the providing light for a moment in the darkened restaurant. Looking up he followed Keith as he made his way towards him, standing he held his hand out to the former sheriff. "Sheriff." Eli muttered out of habit, some things would never change and he suspected no matter how long Keith Mars was out of office he was always going to see him as the sheriff. "Eli, its Keith." "Sorry." He said though they both knew he wasn't.

"Thanks for meeting me, did you want a beer or something?" Eli asked getting ready to flag the waitress down for him. "I could go for a cold one." Keith said and Eli took the initiative to get the man a beer. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes as they waited for the waitress to being him his brew, it was unnerving sitting across from his girlfriend's dad without her being there to chaperone them, or maybe because this was also the man who had arrested him so many times as a youth. The beer was set on the table and Keith picked up taking a long sip from it before turning his complete attention on Eli.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Eli?" Keith asked, suspicion in his gaze. A familiar look, one that Eli was used too.

"Veronica." Eli leaned forward grabbing his beer and taking a long sip before he continued. "Well me and Veronica." The look Keith gave him made him feel like he was suddenly fifteen again and he was sitting in the back of his squad car, palms clammy he fisted them before setting them in his lap out of site. "What about you and my daughter?" blowing out a breath he decide to get right to the point. "I want your permission to marry her." Keith jerked back as if he had physically touched him. "Pardon." A frown crossed his face as Eli tried to do this correctly.

"I'd like to have your permission to ask Veronica to marry me." He said again, while he wished the floor would open up and take him into the pits of hell, because this had to be the opening to it. "And why should I do that?" "Because it'd be nice?"

"Eli how many times did I personally arrest you growing up?"

"Seven maybe eight…I don't see what this has to do with me wanting to marry Veronica." Eli said honestly, he'd changed in the last year and was working really hard to keep that change going. "I love Veronica and me getting arrested has nothing to do with that."

"You don't think that would have something to do with my opinion on you?" Keith said and Eli muttered a few curse words under his breath. "You've always had a shitty opinion of me Keith, but it doesn't change anything. All I want is for you to give me your permission but if it's something you feel like you can't do then know that when the time is right I'm still going to ask her."

Silence fell over them as both men seemed to process everything he had just said, Keith leaned back in his seat sipping his beer for a moment before he finally spoke to him. "How long have you been dating my daughter now?" Keith asked and Eli shrugged. "243 days." He knew it right down to the days, they'd been together for 8 months tomorrow. "Okay and when where you planning to ask her to marry you?" He shrugged again. "I don't have a day picked out. I just wanted to ask you. I wanted you to know my intentions."

Keith nodded his head and sighed. "You're aware that marriage has never been something that Veronica has expressed any interest in?" Eli nodded his head again. "I'm aware, and willing to take that risk when I do ask." Eli knew Veronica and he knew that marriage scared her, the idea of it, and the fact that she had been exposed to the cheaters in the world…the men and women who didn't take their vows seriously but a part of him was hoping he could change her mind.

"I will always support Veronica's choices Eli, if and when you ask her and she agrees to it you have my blessing." Eli offered him a weak grin. "Thank you, that's all I want." And it was, Keith was the most important person in Veronica's life, having him on his side was a good thing. Their conversation changed to several different topics from his health to how his shop was doing. When Eli parted ways with Keith he felt like they might have started a new chapter in their complicated relationship and it might even be possible for them to have a relationship that was separate from his juvenile delinquent days.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Little Desperation**

Veronica was finally finished her last exam of the semester. Two weeks of studying and tests was making her feel a little…off. Or maybe it was the fact that she had barely seen Eli, her talk with Mac hadn't helped any, sure it had soothed her at the moment but she felt like Eli and her had slipped back to before they were dating and all they did was call each other in the middle of the night till one or the other fell asleep…it was bittersweet returning to their late night calls when all she wanted was him back in her bed. Pulling into her parking lot she looked around for his familiar car, not seeing it she held back a sigh and got out of her SUV closing the door harder than was necessary she headed to her apartment.

Going into her apartment Veronica tossed her black bag onto the chair by the door before stopping to pet Back Up, he was always there to greet her at the door and it was something she loved about having a dog. Walking further into the apartment she sat on her couch feet up as she tried not to think about Eli, or think about how the idea of them falling apart tugged at something in her and she actually felt nauseous. "You're not doing this to yourself Veronica." She said as she pushed herself up, going into her bedroom she quickly changed into something that could get dirty before she grabbed Back Up's leash. "Let's go boy." She said opening the door.

Back Up walked beside her as she led the way to the car, opening the back door to her SUV. The drive to Dog Beach was quick and silent, when they arrived there she clipped the leash onto Back Up's collar and then exited the vehicle. Walking down the beach with the dog in tow she made sure no one else was around to bother either of them she unclipped the leash and let Back Up go, bending down she picked up a stick and tossed it for him. Veronica spent the better half of the evening and well into the night just on the beach with Back Up, darkness had fallen over the beach before she headed back to her apartment and when she arrived home Veronica headed right up to her apartment not noticing Eli's car in the parking lot.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Veronica frowned seeing a shadow by her door, but relaxed when Back Up pulled from her hands and rushed to the person. He pet the dog before stalking towards her, worry etched on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked, anger in his voice. "Excuse me?" Veronica said recoiling from him. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last four hours Veronica. I even called your dad." Eli said as he looked her over as if needing to make sure she was fine. "You called my dad?" She asked in disbelief as she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside well aware he was following behind her. "I've been trying to reach you since two this afternoon Veronica, do you even know what time it is now?" He asked looking at the clock on her microwave, its glow one of the only lights in the room. "I don't nine." She said as she flicked on a light before looking at him. "Try closer to eleven." She shrugged her shoulders as she removed her sweater. "I'm a big girl Eli, I can take care of myself you have no need to worry."

She was being short with him and they both knew it, only he didn't understand why. Eli shook his head at her in total disbelief. "That's all you have to say? You're a big girl and you can take care of yourself." He gave her this look, and Veronica almost looked away from him instead she met his gaze. "Yes, so if you're planning to leave then just do it already." He looked at her like she had lost her mind and maybe she had, maybe her biggest insecurity had finally caught up with her.

"Excuse me?" Eli growled as he stepped closer to her, in which Veronica took a step back. "Don't play stupid with me Eli, I know you're being distant because you plan to leave me." She really didn't know that but it made the most sense to her. The silence between them was almost as painful as her desperation for him to tell her otherwise grew inside her. "You seriously think that I plan to leave you? Have you lost your ever loving mind? What the hell gave you that idea?" He asked the anger replaced by confusion as he asked his question.

"You spend more time away then you do here lately, if you've decided you don't want this then just go." Veronica said giving him a look she hoped conveyed her feelings at the moment. Eli shook his head as he reached out and touched her, his hands warm even through the fabric of her shirt. "I don't know how you came up with the idea that I was planning to leave Veronica, but if it's because me not being around as much I'm sorry." She stood tall doing her best not to melt into his touch, she had done that everytime Logan and her had argued, but not this time…but Eli wasn't Logan. "Then why stay away?" She asked eyes narrowed.

Their gazes locked and she searched his face hoping to catch him in some kind of lie, then her feelings would be justified and it wouldn't be just her insecurities nipping at her mind. "I've been working more V, Angel needed some extra help and he offered to pay cash…I've been working at the shop and his place." He'd mentioned that during one of their calls, but for some reason she didn't accept it. "All the time for the last two weeks." Disbelief colored her tone and he shook his head. "Yes actually, I needed a little extra money." Eli said as he stepped away from her, shaking his head at her.

"You don't trust me do you." Eli said and the hurt that echoed in his words made her frown and look at the ground, was that it? Was that the real problem? Lost in thought she missed him digging around his pocket and moving so he was in front of her. "I needed money to pay off this." He held out a ring, not just any ring but a diamond ring. "What?" She asked looking from the ring to his face. "It's an engagement ring V, I bought it weeks ago and wanted to finish paying it off…" She looked at him stunned.

"I've been waiting for the right time, clearly I fucked up somewhere because you think I want to break up with you." Veronica was silent, in fact for once in her life she had no idea what to say. "Are you…?" Was the only thing that came out, and he shook his head at her. "No, this is not how I'm proposing to you, not when you think I want to bolt." Veronica sucked in a breath, he'd been planning to ask her to marry him…and here she was telling him he wanted to break up. "I'm sorry." Veronica said as he moved closer the ring disappeared into his pocket before he wrapped his arms around her, his forehead resting against hers. "No, I am I didn't realize you thought I was being distant. I just…" He didn't know, but she pulled him closer mouth finding his as the desperation she had felt early grew with the need coiled in her belly. No more words were spoken between them as the kiss heated up and hands wandered, neither of them made it to the bedroom as the fell onto the couch.

All conversation was put on hold as they took comfort in each other's bodies. Her mind on his hands and mouth, they could talk about his confession later, right now she needed this. And from the way he moved with her, Eli did too.


	21. Chapter 21

** Uh Hey Dad**

Veronica would be the first to admit that she wasn't the greatest cook unless it involved baked goods, but here she was making breakfast for her and Eli in nothing more than his t-shirt and underwear; the shower was running and all the confusion from the last two weeks had melted away on the couch that sat across the room and again in her room. A smile slipped across her face as she remembered the way he had held her after, how he had apologized and reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere. Turning her attention back to the eggs in her pan and the bacon in the one beside it she missed the sound of the shower stopping.

Veronica poured the eggs onto plates before setting the hot pan onto one of the unused burners, distracted by her task she was surprised when a pair of tan arms wound around her waist and pulled her back against a hard chest smiling she looked over her shoulder at him feeling relaxed. "Feeling better?" She asked as he nuzzled his face into her neck his lips brushing against her skin when he spoke. "Much, too bad you didn't join me though." "Next time." He grunted as he pressed his lips against the side of her neck making her shiver.

"Eli, I'm cooking." Veronica snapped but there was no venom in her tone and she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. "I know, I'm having my dessert first." Eli said against her neck as he continued to kiss her neck as he held her as close to him as he could. "Are you even dressed?" She asked moving the bacon off the burner before she tilted her head up to look at him, in which he quickly took the opportunity to pressed his mouth to hers. Pulling away he smirked at her. "Not completely." He said answering her question about his clothing situation.

His mouth met hers again, and Veronica eagerly returned his kiss caught up in the moment she didn't hear the lock click or the door open until someone was clearing their throat, pulling back Veronica looked towards the door and blushed slightly. "Uh…Hey dad." Veronica said before starting to step back only to be stopped by Eli's arms around her waist. "Keith." Eli said nodding, or at least she thought he nodded, her attention was on her dad who seemed a little put off. "Hello Honey." Keith said finally as he looked at her then at Eli. "Eli. I see you found her." He stated reminding Veronica that Eli had called her dad looking for her, but neither of them had contacted him to say she was fine.

"Yes sir." Veronica suddenly felt like she was a teenager again and her dad had just caught her in a very compromising situation, even though that had never really happened…a couple close calls while making out but nothing more…though she had never been caught making out in the kitchen in her boyfriend's clothing. "So, is this a pants optional breakfast party?" Eli muttered something under his breath in Spanish before he let her go. "I'll be right back." Was said clearly as he headed into her bedroom leaving her alone with her dad. "I guess it's safe to say he spent the night last night." Keith said moving to sit down on the couch, an uneasy look on his face. "He does that from time to time, we are dating and both adults now, remember?" Keith nodded his head. "I know honey, doesn't mean seeing you like that with a boy makes me happy." Veronica snorted as she leaned on the counter, glad it hid her exposed legs.

"Not like you've never seen me kissing someone before." "You weren't in his clothing half naked when I did though." Keith said as Eli walked out of her room dressed and carrying her robe, bless his heart. He held it open for her and she slipped her arms into it before tying it closed. "I wasn't have naked, I still have bottoms on and Eli had boxers on, everyone was semi decent." Veronica said defending them both even as Eli moved to plate their food. "You hungry Keith?" He asked officially changing the topic and she had to wonder how he was all calm and composed.

"No thank you Eli, I had something to eat right before I came here; I just wanted to make sure Veronica was okay since you couldn't reach her last night and she never called me back." Keith said with a shrug. "Sorry dad, I haven't even touched my phone since I left school yesterday." Veronica wasn't usually so absent minded but yesterday had been a rather crappy day and then well…she'd been busy. "It's fine, anyway, I have a case for you kiddo." He said as he dug through his brief case before pulling out a manila folder. "It's nothing crazy, but I've got a bail bond to collect in Vegas." Veronica walked around the counter and took the folder, opening it up as she walked back to the counter and sat at one of the stools, offering a smile in thanks at Eli when he set a mug of steaming coffee in front of her along with the food she had made them.

"How's your car running Keith?" Eli asked in the silence as he sipped his own coffee. "Seems to be alright, I'll need to take it in to get the oil changed soon." Eli shook his head. "Bring it by the bike shop, I can do it." He stated and Veronica couldn't help but smile, even as she hid it behind the folder in front of her. "Alright, when's a good time?" "When do you leave for Vegas? I can do it before or the day you return." Veronica watched them interacting, her heart beating quickly in her chest, it was rare that her dad didn't grill her boyfriends, and well he had never liked Eli all that much so this made her think maybe things where changing.

"After would be better, I actually have to head out." Veronica sighed at his response before standing and digging through her cupboard, pulling out a travel mug she filled it with coffee and then added sugar and some milk before handing it to her dad. "For the drive." She said ignoring the questionable look on his face. "Have you tasted her coffee before Eli?" Keith asked and Eli nodded grinning. "You mean the sludge she insists is coffee?" Keith nodded. "Yeah, it could be used as motor oil."

"Oh please, it's not that bad." Veronica said as both men laughed. "Yes it is." The spoke in unison and Veronica groaned. "Good thing Eli made it then, see if I make you two coffee ever again."

"Probably the best thing for us." Keith said with a grin as he stood up, coffee mug in hand as he headed towards her. Veronica accepted a hug from her dad and watched as Eli and he walked to the front door, discussing him bringing the car to the shop. "I'll see you when you get back Keith, just give me a call and I'll clear up an afternoon." A blonde brow raised as she watched them interact and then her dad was gone and she was left feeling a little surreal. "You know I'm glad you two get along now, or at least he doesn't hate you." Veronica said with a smile, it was a nice if not weird change.

"I feel your dad and I have come to some kind of understanding, it's working for us so far." Eli said with a shrug of his shoulders as he sat across from her digging into his meal. "This is great babe." Was the last thing he said as the slipped into a comfortable silence, eating and reading; her the case from her dad and him some bike magazine it was oddly comfortable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Old Habits**

"Elias? You back here?" A familiar voice echoed through to the back of the shop, making him lift his head from the task he was completing. Grease covered his hands and he sighed but grabbed the rag stuffed into the back of his work pants wiping his hands as he headed towards the front. "Sup Angel?" He asked looking at his uncle who sauntered into the main section the shop as if he owned it and considering working for him had given Eli the money for the deposit he guessed in a way the man did. "Eli, I need you to do me a favor." The twist in his smile made his stomach jump, he had a feeling he wasn't going to particularly like this favor.

Eli sucked his teeth before tossing the rag he had just used onto one of the work benches, silence fell between them and he gave him a look. "Well?" Eli prompted, Angel looked slightly unsettled and he knew what he was about to ask him. "I need two cars, and my boys are taking too long." Angel said even as Eli started shaking his head. "I don't do that shit anymore, Teo." "You're the best at boosting cars, you always have been. It's an easy deal. Take it and drop it at the shop. Come on Eli, don't tell me you don't miss it."

He did miss it at times, the rush of it. But he had kept his word at keeping clean, he didn't need his hands in that pot anymore. "If it was your little gringa asking you to do this you'd be all over it." Angel snapped shaking his head. "Watch what you call her." He snapped stepping closer to his uncle, the man may be taller than him but Eli had always been able to take him down. "Don't come in here asking for a favor and then think you can insult my woman." Angel narrowed his eyes at him. "You think she's gonna want to be a part of our world, little white girls don't stick around Elias. Once they've had a taste they leave. When you gonna settle down with a nice latina?"

"I'm not, V is it for me man. I got the ring and everything." Angel tsked him but said nothing against it. Eli was aware that some people in his neighborhood weren't going to be accepting of him and Veronica and he honestly didn't give a shit. "What would Abuela say about her?" It was a low blow, but more than expected from Angel. "Abuela loved her, Veronica busted her ass to get me out of jail on several different occasions, hell Teo she got Abuela out of trouble that one time too." He owed her a lot, and so did the old PCHer's. "Great you can live happily ever after with blondie, but I still need you to do this for me. One last time Elias and I won't ask again."

Angel always said that, but he always asked. "One car, the one you need the most." Angel gave him a wicked smile as they discussed the details. By the end of their conversation he was roped into picking up a 2008 Ford Expedition, currently residing in the in the upper east of the 09'er zip code. He was mentally kicking himself for agreeing to this, but he wasn't doing it for free; after some negotiating he had managed to get a large cut from the profits…however there was still the fact that he was supposed to be on the straight and narrow.

Looking at the clock above the door Eli frown, he was supposed to meet up with Hector and the guys tonight for a poker game. Before going to Veronica's for the night, spending less and less time at his own apartment made him question why he was still renting it. Cleaning up the rest of his things he closed up the shop and headed to his place, he went through the motions of packing a bag for the next couple days at Veronica's even though he had clothes there already. All of this was just a way for him to relax before he got down to the big task of the evening. Grabbing his phone he dialed Hector's number. "Yo man, I'm going to be a little late for our game tonight." Hector didn't question him, the man new better from previous years. "I'll bring the pizza." The agreement was made and he had himself a couple hours to scope out the house.

**Later in the Upper East Side. **

Eli licked his lips as he pulled into Angel's lot, he'd scooped out the house and he knew this was going to be tricky but nothing he hadn't done before. He was leaving his car here, taking a cab two blocks from the house before walking the rest of the way, he'd drop the car at the lot and take his to Hectors. "Alright, lets the game begin." Eli muttered to himself as he slipped a pair of leather gloves into his back pocket followed by his usual set of tools, not that he really needed them his tracks would be covered.

Going into the small office on the lot he called a cab, beginning the process. The drive took twenty minutes and he was almost thirty bucks poorer at the end of it; but now the adrenaline was flowing making his heart pound steadily in his chest. Night had fallen and all the lights in the house where off, which played well for him, the SUV sat in the drive way. Moving around the car he took it in the small red light inside flashed indicating that the alarm was set. He needed to disarm it without setting it off. The next ten minutes felt like an eternity as he disarmed the alarm in the car and got it open. Eli hadn't done this since he hijacked Madison Sinclair's car for Veronica her first year of college but everything came back to him.

Ten minutes after he got the alarm turned off he was pulling out of the drive way and heading back to the auto lot. He took his time getting there following all the road laws, least he bring any unwanted attention onto himself…When he pulled into the lot he parked the Ford in the back garage, getting out he nodded at Angel who was closing the metal door. "It's done, I want my cut by the end of the week and no one. _No one. _Finds out about this." He said shaking his uncles hand and clapping him on the back. "You will, I promise." Eli nodded his head and headed out of the shop, he had a poker game to get too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Leopard's Spots**

Veronica didn't usually check email's when she did recognize but the one sitting her inbox begged to be opened. She was a sucker for a good subject line and this one read "Old Habit's Died Hard." Definitely caught her attention that she went for it and clicked on it, opening it up. She skimmed the e-mail her brow furrowed the more she read, it had to be a lie. Not being one to just believe everything she read Veronica copied the URL before opening the search engine Mac had installed on her computer, there was always ways to trace someone's IP address and she may not be the most tech savvy person but she could make her way.

Twenty minutes later she was searching the address she had gotten, the results deepening the frown on her face. The IP address lead to the location of Angel's Lot, which meant everything she read was very plausible; but Eli was done stealing cars, he had a successful business going for him now and there was no need to for to be out doing things like that…not that she doubted for one second that he had the capability to do it. Moving her mouse to the top of the screen she printed the e-mail, waiting for her printer she stood up and grabbed her bag and located her keys. Grabbing the paper she folded it, before deciding to print the location of the IP address, just in case Eli tried to deny what was there.

Pacing her room for a moment she sighed and sat on the bed, maybe he had a good reason for doing it…after all why else would Eli risk everything just to steal a Ford Expedition? She knew him and she was aware that he was never going to be completely reformed, it was one of the many things she loved about him…Eli had an air of danger around him that drew Veronica in like a moth to a flame but if he was going to be going back into stealing cars and getting into trouble she needed to at least be aware of what he was doing, because finding out via e-mail from someone on Angel's lot was a big 'NO' in her books.

Evidence in hand Veronica pushed herself from her bed and headed out the door, at this moment she didn't know if she was mad or not…after all it could still be a lie; there was no reason for someone in Angel's shop to e-mail her telling her what Eli had really been doing last Friday because according to the words printed on the paper in her hand he had done a lot more than just getting drunk and winning two hundred bucks at a poker game. Heading out the door towards Veronica made her way to Eli's shop, it was early enough that he'd still be there but late enough that he would likely be the only one there. She drove in silence allowing herself to be surprised over the fact that she was remaining pretty damn calm about this entire situation.

Veronica pulled into the familiar parking lot stopping right next to his car. Getting out she walked around to the side of the shop knocking on the door, the shop was closed and Veronica knew Eli wasn't going to be opening the front door. Knocking again on the door her impatience grew before Eli finally opened the side he frowned when he saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "Hey mama, what are you doing here?" Eli asked as he stepped out of the way allowing her to brush past him into the main garage. "I need to ask you a couple things." Veronica stated as she looked around at the current bike he was building before meeting his bemused gaze. "Shoot."

Not one to beat around the bush Veronica got right to the point. "What where you doing Friday night?" Eli frowned at her. "You should know V, you picked me up from Paulo's. Why?" The suspicion in the why made her own hackles rise. "I got a nice little e-mail today." He raised a brow before crossing his arms over his own chest. "And that e-mail said what?" He asked clearly neither of them where going to be playing around. "Oh just that you stole a Ford Expedition, Friday evening. Want to explain that to me?" Anger laced her tone, but a part of her was still calm about everything. Eli rubbed the back of his head before sighing and she could tell he was weighing his options.

"Who sent it?" He asked and Veronica scowled before handing it to him, letting him read it, the address clear on the page. "I did a favor for Angel." The simplicity of his answer rattled Veronica more than the e-mail incriminating him. "That's it, you did Angel a favor." She paced the room. "You stole a car Eli! That's a pretty big favor." Eli shrugged. "Okay and, what do you want me to say V? I'm admitting I did it, he needed it done I wanted to see if I could still do it." His honesty made her purse her lips and the anger she felt started to fade. "I am who I am V, and I would have done it had it been you who asked." Veronica shook her head at him. "You realize you're risking everything right? Someone emailed me, telling me what you did, what if this had gone to someone else."

Eli looked it over eyes narrowed at the e-mail address on the page. "He wouldn't send it to anyone else." Veronica raised her brow at him in question. "Angel sent it." And he knew exactly why he had sent it, he was trying to cause a rift between them. "How do you know?" Veronica moved closer to him looking at the email address again. "Because he's my uncle and that's his email. Not to mention he was the only one who knew I was doing it, no one else was even at the lot when I dropped off the SUV." She could hear the anger in his voice and it was her turn to be confused. "Why would he send me an email about you stealing a car?" It didn't make any sense to her, she barely talked to Angel.

"It's simple really, he thinks I've gone soft and that I should forget about you and settle down with a local girl." Unease settled in her and she moved to pace the length of the garage again. "So basically he was trying to get us fighting." She said looking unimpressed because it had nearly worked…if Eli had lied to her about it they would be fighting right now, not talking civilly…she didn't approve of it, didn't support it but this was always going to be a part of him. He mentioned in high school once. "He was what he was, leopard and spots." A sigh left her lips as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I say we make him think his little plan worked." He said against her neck as he nuzzled into the curve of it.

Veronica trembled against him from the contact and the situation. "What would that accomplish?" She asked tilting her head to look at him. "I don't know, it's either that or we confront him as a united front, prove to him that we don't give a shit about what he tries to pull." Veronica sighed. "How about you don't steal anymore cars and we don't have to worry about him ratting you out in an email." She said seriously. "You've got a good thing going here with the shop Eli, you don't need to risk it." He sighed, the warm breath ghosting over his skin before he nodded and pulled back slightly. "Fine, but I'm still going to fuck with him, he has it coming now."

Veronica fell silent, she wasn't going to stop him, and in fact depending on what he was planning she might even help, because anyone willing to fuck with her relationship then they deserved a taste of the same thing, that tension and uncertainty that coiled in your gut till you had answers. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Eli nodded his head. "Deal."


	24. Chapter 24

**You've Gotten Soft**

Eli pulled up into Angel's lot the plan was set and he was going to fuck with his uncle, he wanted to mess with his relationship then Eli was going to mess with him, because the whole situation could have gone a lot worse, he was still surprised that Veronica hadn't chewed his head off…or worse left him after the stunt he pulled Friday. It was just another reason for him to keep his act clean, he couldn't lose her. Even now a week later he could see the subtle difference in her attitude and Eli was aware that he had broken her trust with this…He was going to have to work his ass off to get it back, but he would because knowing he'd risked them made him feel stupid and he didn't like feeling stupid.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind Eli strolled through the lot. "Angel! Where the hell you at?" He yelled as he walked keeping an eye out for his uncle. The man in question appeared, a questioning look on his face. "Eli? What are you doing here man?" The look on his face was a mixture confusion and worry and the need to get him back went out the window with the need to confront the man about his stunt. He pulled the email from his pocket and tossed it at him. "Care to explain that." Eli said watching as the older man fumbled with the paper before catching it then opening it up.

Angel seemed to take his time reading what was on the paper, and when he looked at Eli he did his best to seem oblivious. "I have no idea man. Who have you been talking too?" Eli growled and advanced on him. "Do you see who that was sent too?" Angel looked at the email again and shrugged. "Seems like someone sent it to Veronica." Eli nodded his head as he got even closer to him. "Strange isn't it, that only myself and you knew about this little heist and then suddenly Veronica is getting an email about it." He smirked at Angel, watching how the man was acting. "Are you sure you didn't tell anyone about it Eli, I remember how you used to like to share with the boys when things went good."

Eli shook his head. "Not this time, only you knew." Angel shrugged. "I didn't tell a soul man, are you really trying to point fingers at me with no proof?" A hollow laugh left Eli as he gave his uncle a total look of disbelief on his face. "Do you not know who I'm dating? Like do you realize who she is?" Angel shrugged. "Veronica Mars, so what?" Eli gave him a look that clearly said he thought he was stupid. "Veronica Mars, Private Investigator, and daughter of the old sheriff also a P.I. worried yet? Because you should be, she tracked the I.P address to the email and it came back to here."

Angel suddenly looked worried and Eli nodded his head. "Alright so I told her, I thought she needed to know that you haven't really changed Eli, you're always going to be Weevil." Angel said looking at him. "You think being with this prim and proper little white girl will suddenly change who you are? She won't stick around Eli, not when she realizes that you'll always be the guy from the Barro's." Anger made his fists clench and the muscle in his jaw twitch. "You don't know Veronica at all, if you did you wouldn't think any of that." Eli said with disgust as he roughly brushed past his uncle. "You need to wake the fuck up Angel, because Veronica isn't like and if you fuck with my relationship again, it won't be me you have to deal with."

Angel snorted at him clearly not believe that Eli would even do anything about the fact that he'd said something to Veronica this time. "You've gotten soft if all I have to worry about is you yelling at me." Eli shook his head at him. "No man, I've gotten strong because I don't have to use my fists to end or solve a situation anymore. Veronica has taught me that." He said before turning his back on Angel leaving the office leaving the lot and heading to Veronica's apartment, even knowing that she was going to be at school when he got there didn't stop his entire body from relaxing. She really did bring out the best in him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Piznarski**

"Earth to Mars!" Wallace's voice cut through the fog that had settled over her, bring her back to reality; confusion was etched on her face but she quickly made her face blank as she looked at him. "Yes?" "You've been staring at that blank paper for the last twenty minutes, you alright?" Veronica blinked and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." She said honestly, which would explain the reason why her head felt like it had a layer of fog in it, not to mention the headache and soreness she felt in her whole body. "Maybe you should go home and take it easy." Wallace said though she was already shaking her head no.

"I have an exam in…" She looked at her cell phone and almost gasped. "In less than twenty minutes, and I have another right after that…I don't have time to be sick." Veronica said as she grabbed her coffee and took a long sip from the rapidly cooling beverage, the fact that it tasted like sludge rather than the blissful caffeinate beverage it was, only confirmed what she thought. "Okay so go home and rest after." Wallace said trying again as he looked at her with a mild amount of concern on his face. "I can't, I have a shift at the hut, I'll just grab myself some OJ and get that daily dosage of Vitamin C." Wallace was shaking his head at her. "Come on V you have to take care of yourself or I'm going to talk to your dad…or worse. Eli." Veronica glared at him and she was sure he would have been scared if she hadn't sneezed in the middle of it. "I'm fine, don't you have a class or something?" She said doing her best to get him off her back, Wallace shook his head but gathered his books; years of friendship had given them a routine, one where they both knew each other's limits and boundaries. But they also cared for one another like siblings.

"I'll talk to you later V. Take care of yourself, I will talk to your dad after all he's with my mom all the time anyway." He said smirking at her, Veronica sighed and once again felt the need to glare at him, but it was futile she literally didn't have the energy to do it as she gather her own things before heading to her first exam. By the time her two exams where finished Veronica felt like her head was going to explode and she still had to get through a shift at the hut. Digging her phone out of her bag she dialed Eli' number, doing her best to sound normal making her grateful when hi voicemail clicked on.

"Hey it's me I just wanted to let you know that I picked up a shift at the hut tonight so I'll be home late, you've got the key if you're coming by can you let Back Up out? Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and headed to her car, she needed to stop for some orange juice and something for the congestion in her head.

**The Hut.**

Veronica had been at work for the past five hours now, and she was more than a little happy that they had just flipped the sign from open to closed and she could take a seat she had drank a bunch of orange juice but she didn't think that it was really helping at the moment all she felt was tired and sore and she was more than ready to head home for the night. Veronica watched as the other staff started to clean up and took that as her que to help, pushing herself up Veronica grabbed a cloth and started to wipe down the counters. "You look terrible Veronica, are you feeling okay?" Lindsey asked her as she walked by her with a bucket full of dishes.

Veronica nodded her head. "I'm fine, just feeling a little tired." She said pushing away the fact that she really felt like she'd gotten the crap beat out of her. Lindsey nodded her head. "Well we got this covered if you wanted to head out." Veronica nodded her head a small smile on her face. "Thank you Lindsey, have a good night." She said as she put her cloth away and head to the back so she could grab her things and head home, grabbing her bag she reached inside it locating her phone she looked at it checking her messages. Her dad had left one letting her know he was going to be away for the weekend with Alicia but would have his phone with him and Wallace had called threatening her to get some rest or he'd tell on her…sometimes he really was like a bratty brother.

Not bothering to call either of them back, their messages said it all without added feedback she tossed her phone back into her bag and headed out of the Hut. Her head was still in a fog and Veronica didn't start searching through her bag for her car keys until she was already standing at the door, something she never did for the sole reason it was dumb when you were alone at night. Footsteps sounded to her left as she wrapped her hands around her keys pulling them from her bag before reaching back into the bag finding her Tazer; her fingers wrapped around it and pulled it out getting it ready as the person approached her. "You greet everyone with that thing?"

Piz's voice reached her ears as she turned her eyes landing on him, his hands were up as if he was surrendering before she could use the tazer. "You make a habit of sneaking up on women in dark parking lots?" Veronica shot back, the edge in her voice almost as deadly as the tazer in her hand. "I called your name, I guess you didn't hear me." He said and Veronica allowed herself to relax a bit. "What do you need Piznarski." Ready to go home she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything, but he was a friend and that was enough to make her linger and to relinquish her grip on the tazer, letting is slip back into her bag.

"I need a favor…" She sighed. "If I had fifty bucks for every time someone said that to me." She muttered as she pressed the unlock button on her car and opened the door. "Wait, just hear me out." Piz said looking somewhat defeated. "It's cold out Piz, get in the car so you can tell me about this favor as I drive you back to campus." He nodded his head and hurried around to the passenger side of the vehicle, they both got into the car and she had it started and ready to go as he closed the door and pulled the seat belt across his chest. "Okay what's this favor you need?" Veronica asked as they pulled out of the parking lot, the fog in her head making it hard to concentrate.

"Okay so you know that time you helped me get all my stuff back?" Piz said waiting for her nod of confirmation. "Yes Piz, I remember." Veronica said keeping her eyes on the road. "Don't tell me you managed to lose all your clothes and belongs again." A smile slipped across her lips despite her best efforts to keep it from doing so. "Ha ha." He said and she grinned. "Well then what is it?" "My parents are coming and I need you to come out to dinner with us." He said it so quickly that she was almost sure that she misheard him due to whatever sickness clouding her brain. "Excuse me?" Stopping at a red light Veronica looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"I need you to pretend we're dating again and come out to dinner with me and my parents…I'll pay you."

Veronica grit her teeth and reminded herself that she couldn't kick someone out of a moving vehicle, it was against the law. "No." The bite in the one word had him wincing.

"They really liked that you helped me out and well they think we have a thing going on again and would like to meet you."

Veronica shook her head no. "There is nothing going on between us Piz and I'm not about to lie to your parents for you." He sighed and put his hands together as if he was praying. "Please Veronica, please please please." "I have a boyfriend Piz, one who means a lot to me." She stated as they stopped at another red light she chanced a look at him, he was frowning. "I can ask Logan if he'd mind…" A groan left her throat as it became clear how little she had spoken to Piz this year; between school, working two job, Eli and her few close friends she had basically neglected her other ones. "I'm not dating Logan, haven't been in a long time…" He raised a brow seemingly surprised.

"Do you not talk to Wallace anymore?" She asked surprised that her friend hadn't mentioned the fact that she was dating someone else. "We don't usually bring you up…" Veronica nodded her head as she pulled into a parking place close to his dorm. "So who is it, I'll beg him if I have too." "No Piz, this is something I will not do, and we aren't even going to mention the fact that you brought up paying me. I'm not some kind of hooker." He sighed and mumbled something she couldn't catch. "I didn't mean it like that…Just I need you to do this for me, I'll tell them the truth after dinner…" "No, I'm not doing it." It was the end of the discussion for her.

"Fine. Thanks anyway." He said deflating as he reached for the handle. "Who is it though?" Piz asked and she raised a brow. "Eli, well you'd know him as Weevil." She said with small smile; the fact that just talking about him made her light up said more than she had really evaluated herself. "The maintenance man?" Puzzlement coloured his voice and Veronica sighed. "He did work here at one point, he owns a Bike repair shop off the PCH now." She proudly said. "He's the guy I remember right? Kind of chunky, tanned skinned guy covered in tattoos?" Veronica raised a brow at the chunky part before shaking his head.

"He's muscular, and a little bulky, but the rest is correct." He nodded his head. "He's scary, I don't suppose he would go along with my request for a night?" Piz asked looking away at her glare. "He's more like to punch you in the face." He nodded again before sighing. "Alright, just think about it okay? Please." She sighed. "The answer is no, just tell them the truth Piz, it's been almost two years." "Alright alright…thanks anyway." He said before getting out of her car, it filled with light for a moment before darkness filled the car again and she was headed home; she was ready for a hot shower, something hot to drink and her bed…preferably with Eli in it so she could steal his body heat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Face It Baby, You're Sick**

A hot shower was actually a cold shower and her hot drink had ended up being luke warm by the time she'd been able to drink it…and her nap curled up to Eli hadn't happened. She'd gotten home and into the shower just to get to phone call from her dad asking her to come by the office because he needed some help on a case. She'd popped a couple cold and flu pills and headed over to the office. Doing her best to act like she felt a hundred percent though she really felt like she'd been run over by a truck. So here she was sitting at the reception desk going over the file her dad had given her the moment she walked in. "Veronica honey, have you found anything yet?"

A sigh left her lips as she pushed her still damp hair out of her face. "Nothing that you haven't highlighted already dad, is it possible he's telling the truth?" She asked ignoring the look she knew her dad was giving her. "Did you just say you think he's telling the truth?" He asked coming out of his office to look over her shoulder at the files spread out on the desk. "No, I said is it possible." She said not looking up from what she was doing. "He made one phone call on that day to Gillian and it was at the time he said." Veronica said as she pointed to the already highlighted number on the bill, she'd been looking at it for the last hour and nothing was popping out at her. "There has to be something else, an unknown number…anything."

Shaking her head she closed the files and gathered them up into a stack. "I'll take them home with me okay? And I'll go over them some more in the morning." He sighed and nodded, after all it was late. "Alright, thank you honey." Keith muttered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling away he frowned at her. "You're warm, are you feeling okay?" He asked concern etched onto his face, making her nod her head. "Of course, just tired." She knew lying was bad, but worrying him was worse, grabbing the files she slipped them into her messenger bag pulling the strap over her head. "I'll go over everything in the morning and then give you a call."

Quickly giving him a hug she headed out of the office, ignoring the pounding in her head that was steadily getting worse. Sitting in her car she had a moment where she thought she probably shouldn't be driving when she felt this bad entered her mind; Veronica pushed the thought away and started the engine making the drive home. Veronica did the drive basically on auto pilot having done it so many times she was pretty sure she could do it in her sleep…not that she would. Pulling into her parking place she turned the engine off and leaned back against the seat just closing her eyes for a moment.

A knock on her window had Veronica jumping and opening her eyes, turning her head she saw someone standing there, that person knocked again and she opened the door slightly showing a concerned Eli. "Eli?" Veronica questioned, wondering when he got there. "Yeah babe, what the hell are you doing in your car?" He asked looking her over, his question confused her even more…why was she still in her car? "I must have fallen asleep." Veronica stated her blue green eyes meeting his hazel ones as his wrist met her forehead. "You're burning up, let's get you inside."

She started to protest but it died on her lips as he helped her out of the car and up to her apartment. "When did you get here?" She asked confused, because she didn't remember him being there when she had left to go to the office. "About three hours ago, I took Back Up out and talked to Wallace he wanted to check up on you. Imagine my surprise when he said you were sick." Veronica started to shake her head, but it made her dizzy and she stopped. "I'm not sick." Her statement was completed by a round of coughing, which made him roll his eyes at her. "Face it mama, you're sick and you're going to bed."

Veronica didn't say no to going to bed, she did attempt to give him a dirty look when he started to tell her what to do. "Just so you know I'm going to bed because I want, not because you're telling me to." Eli snorted and nodded his head. "Of course." He didn't let her stop to take off her shoes or anything, leading the way right to her room where he made her sit on her bed. "I have to take off this stuff." Veronica mumbled as she tugged on her sweater. "Easy babe, I'll help you." She wanted to say no, that she could do it, but maybe he was right and she was sick because Veronica had zero energy right now. So with Eli's help her sweater was removed, along with her shoes and jeans before he helped her into a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Veronica smiled when he tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to make you some tea okay?" She nodded her head already sinking down into the bed. "Thank you." Veronica didn't hear him leave the room nor did she feel him crawl into bed. When Veronica woke up in the middle of the night to a coughing fit she knew for sure she was sick, but it was the fact that Eli woke up with her gently rubbing her back before getting up and getting her a glass of water. "Let me go get you the cough syrup I got for you earlier." He said disappearing again leaving her to wonder when on earth he'd had time to do that.

Eli returned to her room stopping to flick on the light on her night stand, he was so at home in her apartment and he was there so often that it felt like he lived there with her…"I asked the clerk what to get since I didn't really know your symptoms yet…"Veronica smiled before coughing again. "You're kind of the greatest." She said in between coughs. "I won't let it go to my head." Eli said with a laugh as he measured out the dosage and handed the spoon to her. "Thank you." Eli nodded and then laughed again at the face she made from the taste of the cough syrup before handing her the glass of water again.

"You ready to get back to bed?" Eli asked stifling his own yawn as he accepted the glass setting it onto the night stand before walking to his side, crawling back under the covers she turned towards him. "I don't want to get you sick." Veronica stated making him roll his eyes, before he opened his arms for her which Veronica eagerly accepted as an invitation curling up into him. "You should just stay here all the time…" head turned into his chest muffled what she had said but she knew he heard her by the way he stilled. "I'm here as long as you want me to be." Veronica nodded her head, accepting his answer for now; they would talk about it again when she wasn't so sick.


	27. Chapter 27

**Maybe We Should Just Live Together.**

Eli had woken up early the next morning slipping out of the bed and padding down the hall way to the living room where he called Paulo considering he knew the man would be awake at this time. The phone rang twice before he was greeted with a string of curse words in Spanish. "Good morning to you to Paulo." He said his tone sarcastic but there was very little bite in it. "Damn Eli, you know what time it is?" The other man asked and Eli turned his attention to the clock in the microwave. "Two minutes past six, your clock broken?" A snort sounded on the other end followed by the cry of a toddler. "Naw I know what time it is, was making sure you did. Why are you up right now?"

"Veronica is sick, I got up early to see if you could open the shop for me today." Eli could hear Paulo talking to his kid in the back ground and he shook his head not really being able to imagine how the man balanced two jobs, a toddler and a wife. "Yeah I can open up, Leah has today off so she can take Marco to daycare. Your lady alright?" Eli moved about the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible, he wanted her to sleep as long as possible since she'd woken several times last night coughing. "I'm hoping it's just a cold and not something worse…I found her passed out in her car last night."

Paulo whistled low and he could picture the man shaking his head. "That's no good man, you worry about her and let me take care of the shop today, yeah? We got Hector in at ten and the new guy here shortly after. Things will be alright if you can't make it in." He didn't doubt that, he trusted Paulo and Hector. "I'll be in at some point." Something clattered to the floor on Paulo's end followed by another string of curse words said in Spanish. "He's going to understand that one day then what will you do?" Eli asked as he stifled a laugh. "Change it up to something else I guess." Paulo said with a sigh. "You've got your hands full so I will let you go, thanks for opening up for me."

"No prob, boss man; I'll see you when you come in." Paulo replied into the phone and Eli sighed. "Talk to you later." Eli said bring the conversation to an end before hanging up and turning on the coffee pot, it was still early but he couldn't see himself going back to bed now; running his hand over his head he sighed…Eli didn't really know what else he could do for Veronica, he'd already gone out and gotten her cough medicine and cough drops last night when she'd past out but that was really all he knew what to do. Sighing he looked into the living room spotting Back Up passed out on his bed he smiled slightly and walked to the door slipping on his shoes Eli grabbed the leash. "Come on boy, let's go out."

Back Up didn't need to be asked twice as he looked up at Eli, spotting the leash in his hand the dog was beside him in an instant ready to go. Eli probably wouldn't admit it, but he liked taking the dog out, sometimes they'd even go for run and it was refreshing. Being around the pit bull was relaxing and something new for him since he'd never had a dog growing up; the more time he spent with him and Veronica it was easy to see how he the dog was more than just a dog but also part of the family.

By the time he got back to the apartment the sun was rising and Veronica was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket drinking coffee, which made him frown the instant he saw her, Back Up however turned into a puppy begging to be pet. "What are you doing up?" Eli asked gently as he toed his shoes off before walking over to her taking a seat on the couch watching as she stroked Back Ups ears. "Woke up coughing and couldn't get back to sleep…and you were gone." Veronica avoided looking at him, even as Eli took the mug of untouched coffee from her hands setting it on the coffee table. "Sorry babe, I had to call Paulo and I didn't want to wake you up." Eli said as he wrapped his arms around her, Veronica curled up into him the small movement making her cough and him sighing.

"This sucks." Veronica said as she nuzzled her head into his side. "Let me get you some of that cough syrup." Eli said but her grip tightened making it clear she didn't want to let go and he wasn't about to make her. "Or how about we lay here for a while? I got Paulo opening the shop for me." Her pink lips pressed into a frown as she looked at him. "You didn't have to do that, I'll be fine." Of course she protested; Eli was certain Veronica would never admit that having someone around to help her was okay. "I know I didn't have to do it, but I did so how about we make the most of it and go back to bed." Veronica started to protest but he stopped her. "I will carry you if I have too, you need to rest Veronica."

"You wouldn't dare." She said giving him a look, even as he stood up and gathered her into his arms blanket an all Veronica was doing her best to protest. "Eli, put me down." She coughed again and Eli sighed. "I will put you down, in your bed." Which is exactly what he did covering her with her duvet, sitting on the edge of the bed he grabbed the cough syrup from last night and measured out the dosage. "That stuff is disgusting." Veronica said eyeing it with distaste but she took it swallowing it and then washing it down with some water. "I know but it should help." Eli started to stand up but Veronica reached out holding him there. "Will you stay?"

"Of course, I'm just going around to my side of the bed." Eli said getting up he moved around the bed getting in on the other side he made himself comfortable before Veronica curled up against him; his arm went around her waist holding her close to his side. "What are you thinking mama?" Eli asked as they lay there in bed together. "That I'm lucky you're here…my dad is the only one who's really been around to take care of me like this." Eli groaned causing her to shift so she could look up at him; a puzzled expression upon her upturned face. "What?" "You just compared me to your dad." Making her laugh softly. "It's a good thing, I love my dad a lot and to be ranked up there with him is a compliment."

"Well then by all means. " Eli said with a grin of his own. "I'm glad I've been here to help you out." Even though there were times when he had no idea what he was doing Eli was glad he was the one helping her out and not someone else. "I love you, you know that right?" Veronica said as another coughing fit hit her, shaking her small body. "I know baby, I love you too." Holding her close he yawned as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Eli, I want to ask you something and I want you to consider it before you give me an answer." Glancing down at her he raised a brow causing lines to form on his forehead which she reached up to smooth away. "Shoot."

"What do you think about the idea of just moving in? I mean you're here four, sometimes five days a week anyway…" Eli smiled at her nodding his head. "I've been thinking about it, I like the idea if you're ready." Veronica nodded her head this time almost mimicking his previous actions. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Silence fell between them and he sighed. "Well it looks like I'll have to give in my notice at my place." This was going to be an adjustment for them both but he knew he was ready for it, and it seemed even sick Veronica was too.

It was going to be interesting to see where life took them next.


	28. Chapter 28

**Shopping List's and Ignored Calls  
**  
Veronica sighed, she'd been going over the documents her father had given her since she woke; and nothing was coming from them. Her phone buzzed for the eighth time and she pressed ignore without looking at it, Eli was in the shower and her dad was in Mexico on business and since it was the day Piz's parents wherein she was assuming it was him begging her to reconsider, which she wouldn't. The door to the bathroom opened making her look up as Eli emerged towel slung low around his hips, it gave her a very welcome view of his bare chest; even sick he made her all warm...or maybe that was the fever she was feeling. "Hey babe, want to make some kind of list of things we need? I'll grab it on my way home from the shop tonight."

Eli said as he walked from the bathroom to their bedroom causing her to smile, he still had to give his notice at his apartment but it already felt like he lived with her; especially since he'd spent the last three days taking care of her. "Was that your way of telling me we're out of something?" She asked sipping from her tea, it was helping soothe her throat which still felt raw from her bouts of coughing. Eli walked out of the bedroom pulling a shirt over his head while holding a button up one in his hand. "I'm out of shower gel, and as much as I love you smelling like flowers does nothing for my reputation." Raising a blonde brow she picked up her pen to write down shower gel on the empty legal pad in front of her. "If it's the bottle in the shower it smells like vanilla not flowers." Veronica said grinning at him.

"Vanilla, flowers. Neither one is manly." Eli said as he walked over to her just as her phone went off again, Veronica reached for it and pressed the button that would send it straight to voice mail making him frown as he made himself a coffee. "Ignoring someone?" He asked and Veronica bare bit back a sigh. "Piz, his parents are down and he wanted me to go to dinner with him and them." Eli turned leaning against the counter coffee mug in hand just looking at her waiting for more. "He wanted me to lie to them, I said no." Veronica wrote down a couple more things she knew they were both out of. "Lie to him about what exactly?" "About still being with him, and yes he's aware that I'm in a relationship with you."

Eli nodded his head, but his face was neutral and she couldn't figure out if he was mad about it or if he was taking it in stride as the nothing it meant. "He never seemed good at taking no for an answer." Eli said as he took a couple of mouthfuls from his mug before setting it into the sink. "Let me know if you need me to go talk to him." Veronica gave him a look, they both knew she could handle it herself; but she also knew that Eli would go and 'talk' to him if he had the chance. "Its fine, I have it under control." Eli nodded his head moving towards her, leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Get some rest." He said and she rolled her eyes. "I'm already resting." Veronica protested and Eli shook his head. "No, you're working. It won't kill you to watch a movie or something on the couch okay?"

"Alright, here." Tearing the paper off the legal pad she folded it in half and handed it to Eli, who took it from her. Opening it up he read it over before folding it in half again putting it into his jean pocket; "I have to head to work, call me if you need anything okay babe?" "I will." Veronica smiled as he leaned back over pressing a kiss to her lips, something he'd been trying to avoid doing since she got sick. "Oh, remember to tell your landlord that you're moving out okay?" Eli nodded his head. "I will, I'll call him when I get to work." She sighed and nodded her head at him as her phone went off again, both of them glared at it. "Can I talk to him for just a moment?" Eli asked as he looked at the number and name displayed on the screen; Veronica shook her head. "It's better if you don't." She knew it was a fight waiting to happen and she wasn't looking for one today.

"Fine." Eli walked away from her a scowl on her face, it made Veronica push herself up and walk to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist she prevented him from putting his shoes on. "Don't leave angry, tell me what's bothering you." She could feel him tense under her hands and Veronica did her best not to sigh, keeping herself composed. "This Piz guy, I don't like him. I know you dated him and I know he pursued you while you were with Logan…the guy clearly doesn't know or care about boundaries." Eli said and silently Veronica had to agree, if Piz was anything it was persistent. "I agree, he is persistent and annoying. But nothing to get mad about." Eli turned in arms gathering her petite frame against his larger one. "I might have changed a lot in some aspects, but I'll always be possessive Veronica. It won't be pretty if he continues." It wasn't an ideal threat, Veronica knew that he wouldn't just sit back and let someone else try and but into their relationship.

"He'll stop, I'll make sure of it okay?" A grunt past his lips as he reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, but if he doesn't I'll be talking to him." There was nothing she could say to stop him, so she decided to compromise. "No fists." Eli looked at her his eyes narrowed slightly before nodding. "Fine, I won't swing first." Veronica went to huff but ended up coughing, eyes watering she waited till she was composed before looking at him again. "Fine, I'll see you after work." A kiss was pressed to the top of her head before he left the apartment, leaving her alone to work on the files her dad needed done…as much as she liked school and classes she was glad she had a couple weeks off before her the start of the spring semester.

Gathering all her things she moved to the couch, spreading out folders onto the coffee table along with her tea and phone. No sooner then she set it down it went off making her curse before grabbing it and answering it finally. "What do you want Piznarski?" The edge in her voice would have made even Logan leery of her. "You're ignoring my calls Veronica, I just. I was hoping you'd reconsider coming to dinner….we can tell my parents together that we broke up." She mentally counted to ten, wondering if it was wrong to reconsider having Eli talk to him. "No. The answer is not going to change the more you call me, we've been done since last summer Piz; we didn't even make it through the summer with me in Washington." He made a noise on his end and she interrupted. "Look I'm happy, and very much in love with Eli."

The more she said it out loud the easier it got, and professing love wasn't one of her strongest qualities. "You'll make someone very happy, but it isn't me and you need to be honest with your parents, or I will be." Piz sputtered and she smirked. "You don't know their number…" The hesitance was in his voice as he realized she didn't need to know it. "I can find it, so what's going to be Piz. Am I telling them or are you?" Once upon a time she would have liked to be friends with him again after everything they'd been through he was a decent guy… but he hated disappointing people and apparently he would go above and beyond to make his life see great to his parents. "I'll tell them." He finally said, defeat in his tone. "You really love him?" "Yeah I do."

Silence met her and she almost thought he'd hung up on her except no dial tone followed. "Mac once compared you and Logan to a roller coaster, and it made sense; you went back to him all the time because it was a rush…so what's different with this guy." She licked her lips as she thought about her answer, being with Logan was like a roller coaster it was an up and down ride with very little even ground…With Eli it was all of that, but more. "We complement each other, it's a bit like ying and yang with a weird twist. We both have our bad sides, but at the same time we bring out the best in each other. Eli's always been there, it just took me a long time to realize it." Veronica had wasted a lot of time already and she didn't plan on wasting more. "The calls have to stop okay?"

"Alright, I just… never mind. I'm sorry V." Piz said and she could hear some ruffling in the background. "It's done. I'll talk to you later, and I expect you to tell your parents the truth." He sighed and she smirked slightly. "I will. Have a good day V." "You too." A bye was muttered on his end before dial tone greeted her, pressing a button she set the phone onto the table and groaned, why did life always have to be just a little more complicated than it needed to be?


	29. Chapter 29

** Talks**

The shop was never silent, between the sound of power tools and the steady beat coming from the stereo system they had hooked up silence wasn't something that happened very often…which was why Eli liked the hour before they opened, and before the other guys got into work. Being the boss he got to set his own hours, and Eli liked to think that opening at ten during the week and eleven on Saturday was pretty decent, especially since they were generally open about an hour later than the time on the door actually listed; either way he still showed up early, getting everything ready for a busy day or making sure the inventory was done right…and anything that needed to be ordered got ordered. This morning though he was pouring over different moving companies, he didn't have a lot of things and Veronica and him had decided that since her furniture was in better condition they would donate most of it, and toss the rest.

The things he couldn't part with made the move and since he'd spent over half the previous night going through everything he had to admit, he didn't have a lot he wanted to take with him. A knock sounded on the door and Paulo stuck his head in looking tired but happy to be there like usual. "Hey boss man, you're here early…I thought it was my day to go over inventory." He said stepping further into the office without waiting for permission; he didn't need it anyway. "It is, I had some other things to do and the only phone book I have is here." He said nodding to the book open on his desk.

"What you need a phone book for?" Paulo asked, and Eli shrugged. "I'm just looking up moving stuff." He didn't really need a truck, other than to carry out the garbage; something made him look up and as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Paulo was staring at him like he was a new man, or had a couple extra heads. "What?" "You're moving and you didn't tell any of us?" The man seemed almost hurt, and well he kind of understood since they were pretty close, but all he did was shake his head. "I'm staying in Neptune, I'm moving in with V." The grin on Paulo's face made Eli snort. "That's great man so when's the wedding?"

Eli groaned before resting his arm over the phone book and putting his head onto that. "I haven't even asked her to marry me yet man, and I've had the ring for months." He carried it with him all the time it as getting a little ridiculous. "Wait a minute you haven't even asked her yet? What the hell is stopping you? You picked that ring out months ago, fuck I went to the shop with you to get it." "Yeah I know; but there hasn't really been a chance to ask her okay? I don't want it to be just random." Paulo nodded his head. "Hey man I get that but you're going to be living with her that changes things." Eli looked at him through his arm before lifting his head up and looking at him.

"How? You and Leah have lived together since you were teenagers." Paulo nodded his head "Yeah that's true but I had a ring on her finger since the day she turned sixteen. We got engaged three years before we moved in together." Paulo paused before continuing. "If I had the money back then I would have married her first like her mama wanted but we didn't so we improvised." Eli sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while he thought. "I guess you're right I really should get off my ass and ask her." Picking up a pen he wrote out a note to himself before closing the phonebook.

Looking at Paulo he smirked. "I have a proposal to plan, you think you can handle the shop today?" Paulo lifted a brow a matching smirk stealing across his face. "Course, I can do all the same things you can do." Eli snorted. "Sure, just remind Hector that he has three clients coming in today strictly for him." Paulo nodded. "Anything you need done?" Eli paused thinking about it before shaking his head again. "Naw, just inventory and the parts order filled. I did the coin order last night so just make sure the money gets locked up in the safe."

Paulo nodded and clapped him on the shoulder as walked by, coat in hand. "Go get'er man." Eli snorted "I have to convince Veronica Mars to marry me, this is the same girl whose never really wanted to get married…she spent her last two years of high school parked out front of the Camelot catching men cheating on their spouses." Damn he never realise just what he was getting himself into with this. Paulo laughed. "Better make it a good proposal then." He groaned and nodded his head, he had his work cut for him. "Let me know how it goes." Paulo said as he walked into the office grabbing the clip board with the printed out inventory list. "I will but I have a lot of planning to do, anyway call if you need me back here." Eli said as he left the shop heading to his apartment to start packing and plotting.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bike Rides and Dog Beach**

Veronica sighed as she put her feet up on the coffee table, she'd been at work literally all day between the Hut and working for her dad and she was exhausted…so much so that she was completely ignoring the fact that there was still a stack of boxes Eli and her needed to go through even if they were driving her nuts. Tilting her head back she rested it against the back of the couch letting her eyes close; Veronica didn't know how much time passed with her sitting like that but the couch dipped and a kiss was pressed to the corner of her lips, the feel of familiar whiskers brushing against her skin and the smell of Eli's cologne made her smile.

"Do you know what today is?" Eli asked making her brows pull together in a frown as she tried to remember if today was supposed to be something special. "Um Friday?" Veronica said opening her eyes as she turned her head slightly to the side so she could look at him, he was shaking his head and smirking at her. "Why yes it is Friday." He pushed himself up off the couch and held a hand out to her. "Come on I want to show you something." Veronica protested shaking her head slightly. "I just got home, can I sit for a few more minutes?" She asked even though he was shaking his head at her in return. "Fraid not babe, get up. Or I'll be forced to carry you." Eyes narrowed she met his stare almost daring him to try and pick her up.

Gazes locked and she knew the moment he accepted her challenge by the way he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "Okay, put me down." She said in defeat, mumbling under her breath when he ignored her, walking towards the door she had come in not fifteen minutes ago. "Eli put me down." He didn't put her down though, instead he walked with her in his arms right till they got to the parking lot, only then did he set her down. Veronica looked around a frown on her face as she raised a brow in question. "I've seen the parking lot a thousand times Eli…" He snorted at her. "Turn to the left and tell me what you see." Not in the mood to play games she did as he said hoping the sooner they got this, whatever this was done she could go back inside and rest.

Turning her body to the left she looked around, not spotting anything out of the norm; until her eyes landed on chrome and shiny black paint. Her first thought was he brought her outside to show her someone elses bike… but then it dawned on her. That wasn't just any bike; she recognized the sleek curves of it…turning back to Eli she looked at him in confusion. "Is that?" He nodded his head. "Sure is, turns out they didn't destroy it when Thumper took over. Hector and a couple of the other guys hid it, he was just waiting for the day I said I wanted it back…" A smile slipped across her lips, but the confusion lingered. "What does this have to do with the day of the week?" She finally asked remembering his earlier question.

"It's date night." Veronica made an "O" With her lips as she realized he was right, Friday was usually the one night neither of them worked late and they could sleep in a little in the morning so they usually went out or stayed up late watching movies. "What do you say we go for a ride on my big ol'hog. For old time's sake." Veronica didn't hesitate, as tired as she was taking a ride on his bike had always been something she liked even if she had done a good job pretending indifference. "You have an extra helmet?" Her answer made his face light up as he nodded. "Yeah I do. Stay here I'll grab your coat and the helmets."

Veronica smiled as he disappeared going back to their apartment to grab what they needed for an evening ride; the smile was still on his face as Eli held her coat out so she could slip her arms into the leather. She didn't fail to notice he had also dawned his own leather jacket. "So where are we going?" Veronica asked accepting the helmet from his hands and putting it on her head. "You'll see, it's a surprise." Eli straddled the bike in one sleek move, and Veronica had to admit he still looked good on it…why hadn't she seen it from the beginning? So much wasted time; pushing that thought away Veronica followed his actions, which proved to be a wee bit harder seeing as he was already on the bike.

Once she settled on behind him her arms wrapped around his waist and he revved the engine, making it come to life with a rumble. They sat there for a few minutes as he let the bike warm up before taking off through the parking lot down towards the PCH, Veronica could feel the once warm air turn cool against her skin at the speed they were going; resting her cheek against her back she could feel him completely relax Eli was back in on his own turf. Eyes closed Veronica didn't keep track to where they were going, so when he stopped she felt slightly disoriented until she looked around. Getting off the bike she looked at him brow lifted in question. "Dog Beach?" She asked as they both dismounted the bike, swiftly removing the helmet Veronica set it on the seat. "Yeah, come for a walk with me."

Eli set his helmet onto one of the handle bars before taking her hand into his larger one, leading the way onto the beach, the sun had almost set and it was silent except for the sound of the water lapping at the sand, it was soothing and served to relax her even more. "Do you remember the day we started our unusual friendship?" Eli asked and she thought back a smile on her face. "You mean the day you came to my table at lunch and told me it was legendary and I told you to whip it out? Or when I got your boys off the hook? Or that time here at the beach when Logan was smashing up the LeBaron."

Eli shook his head and groaned. "You would remember everything wouldn't you." She shrugged and flashed him a smile. "Of course. So which was it?" He pulled her against his side, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her shoulder. "The day at the beach, with Logan smashing up the LeBaron; that was the day I knew you were going to be a permanent part of my life…" He trailed off and they slowed to a stop at the water's edge, just looking out. Eli muttered something under his breath and she looked at him her head tilted to the side. "What was that?" She asked and he cursed. "You have a way of making a guy trip over his own tongue." Veronica laughed softly. "Who me?" She teased and he groaned.

"Yes you…I had all this planned; but clearly I can't get the words out." He sighed and moved a few steps back before sitting down and she followed a frown on her face. "Can't get what out?" Eli looked at her before pulling her against him again before moving around so he could get something out of his pocket. "Come sit here." Eli said patting the spot between his legs, doing as he asked Veronica settled herself in the spot between his legs, leaning her back against his chest as he wrapped and arm around her waist. "A couple months ago, I mentioned wanting to marry you…hell I even showed you the ring. I was serious V." She tilted her head up to look at him, he was looking out at the water; she stayed silent letting him figure out his thoughts even though the silence was eating at her. "I know you don't have a positive view of marriage. Hell I don't really either but I do know that I want you in my life and I think we could make this work." Eli sighed and held the ring out between his fingers, all she could do was stare at it; her heart racing in her chest. "I…will you marry me V?" Silence fell over them as she blinked back some tears, if someone had asked her if she would ever consider marriage when she was still in High School she would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy.

But a lot had changed in the last two years; she reached out for the ring but Eli held back making her laugh softly. "Yes." She felt a sigh leave his lungs as he took her hand into his and slipped the ring onto her finger. "You're sure?" She nodded her head before turning to look at her as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Yes I'm sure." Veronica must have said the right thing because he let out a relieved laugh pulling her even closer to him. "Were you really worried that I'd say no?" Eli nodded slightly before shrugging. "I guess…in a way I was hoping you would say yes but my nerves got the best of me and I feared you might turn me down."

Veronica pressed another kiss to his lips. "Well then it's a good thing I said yes now isn't it." A snort left his lips as he continued to hold her. "Yeah, things could have gotten awkward. Should we head home?" He asked but Veronica shook her head no. "Let's just sit here for a little while longer." She wanted to enjoy the moment, savour it and lock it away in her memories.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sharing The News**

Veronica couldn't wipe the smile off her face and even her dad noticed though he had yet to ask her about it. Even as she fixed all the old cases and set aside ones they were still working on which was a total of two. "Hey dad? Any news on the Hallinger case?" She asked as she stood up grabbing the case file and standing in the door way to his office. "Not yet, I think this is one of those ones where the wife wants her husband to be cheating but he really is just one of those guys that spends his nights at the office. Because the last three nights that's exactly what he's been doing." Veronica hummed softly as she looked through it, glancing at the notes her dad had already written along with some pictures. "He shows up alone and leaves alone…and usually he's the only one there."

"So would you say the case is done? I mean you've been watching him for the last week and nothing has come of it." Veronica said closing the file as she leaned against the door. "I told her I would go out for one more night see if anything turns up…she pretty convinced he's got a lady on the side." Veronica shook her head before opening the second folder in her hands, she could feel her dad staring at her and she looked up at him. "What?" Veronica questioned looking behind her before looking at him again. "You're practically glowing, you're not pregnant are you." Keith asked and Veronica laughed shaking her head. "No, definitely not pregnant."

Keith got up studying her, looking her over. "Good, I'm not ready to be a grandpa." Keith said with relief, but his eyes was narrowed as he looked her over. "Son of a gun he finally asked didn't he?" Veronica nodded her head vigorously. "Should I be surprised that you knew Eli was going to propose?" Keith made a face and shrugged as he reached for her hand. "No he wanted my blessing, I gave it to him months ago. No wedding until after you finish college." Veronica did her best not to seem surprised that Eli had asked for her father's blessing, but then again Eli was aware of the close relationship she had with her father.

"Eli and I haven't really talked about the actual wedding, we're just enjoying the early days of being engaged." Veronica said turning her attention back to the second folder. "So back to this, did you figure out who was stealing from the grandmother?" She back to business, as excited as she was there was a time and place and she was currently at work. "Ah yes, I have that all wrapped up. Mr. and Mrs. Gould will be in later today for me to go over everything with them." Veronica nodded her head as she handed him both folders. "Okay, I'll print up the invoices and have them ready for you." "Thanks honey." Smiling she turned away going to sit at her desk. When Veronica was just about finished the door to the office opened and she almost groaned when Logan and Dick walked in.

"If you're looking for a two for one special you're in the wrong place." Veronica said smiling sweetly as she leaned back in her chair to look them over. "I need your help with something." Dick spoke first and Veronica had to bite her tongue and remind herself to play nice and even then she just couldn't help herself. "Showers, they help remove the smell of stale beer and whatever else you might have rolled in. Might even help with the ladies." Dick looked at her in confusion before lifting his shirt to smell it, earning an elbow to the gut from Logan. "He'll make a note of it, but really V we need your help."

"Well chop chop I don't have all day." She snapped her fingers for added emphasis earning her a cool glare from Logan, when neither spoke her impatience grew. "Okay I really do have somewhere else to be so spit it out please so I can decide if I'm going to help or not." Dick made a face but started speaking. "I got married in Vegas a year ago and I thought we got it taken care of but like she just hit me with divorce papers and she wants money V." Veronica frowned before looking at Logan. "How does this involve you?" He shrugged. "It doesn't, but I like watch Dick squirm."

Biting back a laugh Veronica nodded and looked back at Dick who was indeed squirming. "If you want my help it'll cost you." She said seriously. "A thousand dollars." Dick was about to protest but stopped himself. "What about your friend of a friend rate?" Dick asked looking at her. "You want me to go back a year, find evidence that you two weren't legally married so that you don't actually have to go through a divorce where she will ultimately get a crap load of money for you. Right?" Gaping Dick nodded his head. "Yeah but like I'm kind of broke." Veronica looked at him in disbelief. "Right and we're suddenly the best of friends."

Dick sighed. "Fine." He turned his head to Logan. "Hey man you think you can loan me some money?" Logan groaned but looked at Veronica. "You'll get paid when you can give us something solid." She thought it over before nodding, it was a good enough deal for her, and they all knew she would find something. "Deal." Getting up she grabbed her bag and slipped it over her head before grabbing the legal pad sitting on her desk she took the three steps to Dick and handed it to him. "I need her name, number and anything you think would be helpful." Veronica paused. "And I mean the name of the chapel you got hitched in not how big her breasts are."

Dick nodded his head but looked slightly confused, but considering who she was dealing with that didn't surprise her. "What if we were both really drunk and can't remember the name?" Mumbling something under her breath she let out a breath of air. "Write down what you know Dick." Stepping away she leaned against her desk and folded her arms across her chest, looking down until someone cleared their throat; it was Logan and he was staring at her hand. "That's a fancy ring you got there." She debated not saying anything, after all it didn't concern him…but they had a lot of history together. Good and bad. "Thank you." Logan nodded.

"You and Weevil eh?" Veronica nodded her head. "Yeah, been almost a year." As soon as she said the words she was forced to realize how close to a year they really where…time was just flying by. "Wow and already engaged?" Logan seemed to be doing his best not to sneer, so she did her best not to get frustrated with him. "Looks that way doesn't it." Veronica looked towards Dick who was in his own little world as he wrote down information for her, even pulling his phone out and searching for what she was hopping was the right person's number.

"Are you sure he's the one for you Veronica, I mean paco?" Her brows pulled down as she frowned. "I'm sure, he makes me happy…"She smiled and shook her head. "We're actually really good together." Licking her lips she sighed looking at him, there was something on his face but she couldn't read it. All she knew was the pull that had been there before was gone, she wasn't sure what to call the things she felt Logan Echolls but she knew she didn't love him anymore. "Well congratulations." Logan said as he looked over to Dick. "You done over there? She doesn't need a novel." Dick nodded and stood handing Veronica the legal pad, which had a lot less on it then she would have thought considering how long it took him.

"Thanks for your help Ronnie." Veronica clenched her teeth at the stupid nickname before she manage to smile. "Don't thank me yet, you might not like what I find out." But she would find out and she would get back to him, right now though she had a date with Mac and a pint of ice cream while watching some girlish movie. Eli had his poker night so it only seemed fair she have a girls night. "Hey dad I'm heading out, don't forget you have an appointment in the morning with your Doctor okay?" "I know, thanks honey, have a good night and say hi to Mac and Eli for me." Veronica nodded her head before realizing he couldn't see her. "Will do, see yeah later pops."

Veronica headed out of the office, one stop to the grocery store and she was down for fun filled evening.


	32. Chapter 32

**So About That Pony?**

Veronica had basically finished Dick's case the day after he'd asked her to help all in all it was easy money and she felt a little bad for saying her original price. All she had to do now was give him the file on everything and maybe confront the girl, at least Dick wasn't completely stupid and had thought about getting someone to at least look into the entire situation. Melinda was smarter than Dick was giving her credit for because she'd faked the entire thing. Sighing she reached for her coffee only to find the cup empty. Groaning she looked at the clock, Dick was running late and she was pretty sure she had just finished the last of the coffee. "Where the hell are you Casablancas ?"

Veronica asked the empty room, only she ended up getting an answer. "Apparently running late." Eli's voice sounded from the door where he stood holding two steaming cups. "I knew I should have left late." He said as he walked further into the room, she looked up at him and smiled. "Is that coffee?" Veronica asked standing up so she could meet him around the desk. "It might be coffee." Eli said holding it out to her, accepting the cup from she breathed in deep before taking a sip from it. "You sir are magnificent." Veronica said as she took another long sip from the coffee in her hands as he laughed softly. "What can I say, I know how to keep my lady happy."

"Caffeine is a very good start." Veronica said as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips as the door opened again, the bell above it jingling. "Ew, does your dad know you've been kissing the help." Dick's voice made the smile on her face turn to a look of disdain. "Shut up, Dick." Veronica said as she peered around Eli, a hand on his arm to stop him from saying anything. "Just saying you're standards have dropped." She raised a brow at him, suddenly not feeling sorry for the thousand dollars she had quoted him. "Dick, shut up." He looked between her and Eli and finally did as she asked proving that somewhere in that head of his he did in fact have a brain.

Setting her newly acquired coffee on her desk she walked around it as she watched Eli turn and then sit on the edge of it, his arms crossed over his chest. Veronica looked away from both of them to pick up the folder she'd had just been making notes in. "You have the money Dick?" Veronica asked waiting as he dug around his pockets before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "I don't take I.O.U's." She stated. "It's not, it's a real check." He smoothed it out before handing it to her, Veronica glanced at it, and it seemed legit. "What did you get on her?" He seemed excited now, almost like a small child waiting for a new toy.

"The divorce papers she's tried to feed you are fake." Veronica said looking at Dick who made a whoop noise. "Ha you're the best Ronnie, thanks." He said getting ready to walk out. "Um Dick there's more." He stopped and looked at her. "More?" Veronica nodded her head before pinching the bridge of her nose, reminding herself that she was being paid to tell him everything. "Melinda Button, that her name by the way. Had her father annual the whole thing so you two were never married in the eyes of the law, the divorce papers are fake, I think she was hoping you would just want to settle so you'd sign them and then give her the money she's asking for."

He shrugged. "It's fake right, that's all that matters. Can I have that?" He asked pointing to the folder in her hands. "Sure." She handed the folder to him, which was just a copy of everything anyway. "Thanks Ronnie, you kids have a good night." Eli nodded his head as he sipped his coffee, he had been silently observing the entire thing, but as soon as the door closed he turned his attention to Veronica. "He'll never change will he?" Veronica shook her head. "Probably not, but at least he wasn't drunk." She said reaching for her coffee, which he took from her a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Eli, it's not nice to withhold coffee from me. Bad things happen." He raised a brow at her as she skirted around the desk to stand in front of him. "What kind of bad things?" Eli asked wiggling his brows at her and making a kissy face.

"You don't want to know, give me the coffee and no one gets hurt." He snickered and handed her the coffee. "Are you done here? I thought we could do some grocery shopping together this time." Veronica seemed to pounder his words, coffee pressed to her lips before she spoke. "Can I get ice cream?" He snorted and nodded his head. "Sure mama you can get whatever you want." Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled behind the cup. "A pony?" A groan left his throat as he shook his head. "What is it with you and ponies?" She shrugged and sipped her coffee grabbing her bag and the file on the desk stuffing it inside so there was no one's personal information lying about.

Eli waited at the door for her, holding it open. She slipped passed him before turning the light out and closing it, pulling her keys from her pocket she locked the door quickly before heading down the hall towards the exit. "Did you drive here?" She asked a frown creasing her brow, Eli shook his head no. "Paulo followed me to our place then gave me a lift here since he had to pick up Leah and Marco." Veronica nodded as they walked to her SUV. "That was nice of him, how are they?" She'd met them a couple times, and Paulo was always helping Eli out. "They're good, Marco is getting big…I think we should have them and some others over for an engagement party or something." Eli said opening the passenger side door and getting, she was silent as followed suit…it only now occurred to her that Eli was probably used to having big gatherings just because.

"I think that, that would be great. The apartment is a little small but maybe we could rent a hall or something?" She suggested trying to be helpful. Eli laughed and shook his head. "Leave that up me, once it's known that we're engaged the party will be out of our hands…if my Abuela was still around." His voice caught and she reached over to squeeze his hand. "I know." He offered her a weak smile, but it was clear it was still hard on him. "You've got a big family. I'm not even going to know how to blend in." Eli snorted. "You won't blend at all, it's one of the things that drew me to you V. You're a strong woman, you take no shit. It's an attractive quality."

Veronica grinned as she pulled out into the road, glad that traffic slow at this time. "And here I thought you liked me for my pretty face." "Oh that helps, especially when you're bossing me around." Eli said giving her a look, making her pout. "I do it for your own good, someone needs to keep you in line." And that someone was her. "Yeah yeah, I know." He was teasing her, and she knew it. And even though they'd been together for almost a year, she was still surprised by this side of him; he reserved it for people he trusted and was comfortable around…he had two sides and it kept her on her toes. Which admittedly was probably what kept their relationship going, there was no getting bored with each other…and there was always something new going on.

"So about that pony…" Veronica said grinning when he groaned again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Engagement Parties**

Veronica looked at the dress she was wearing for the third time before going back to her closet to see if there was something else she could wear; what did one wear to their own engagement party? Pulling the dress off she tossed it onto her and Eli's bed before grabbing a tank top from her drawer and pulling it over her head, she shimmed into a pair of jeans and grabbed a nice sweater from her closet before sighing as she looked at herself again not sure why she was feeling so nervous. "Eli? Can you come in here for a moment?" She blew a breath out and reminded herself that it was the beginning of December and that qualified as sweater weather and maybe even a light jacket in California.

Eli poked his head around the door frame droplets of water still dripping off his head, and a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm almost done in here if you need the bathroom." He muttered thinking that was why she called him, which made her shake head and roll her eyes. "No, I finished what I needed to do in there before you had your shower." He gave her a look of confusion. "Then what?" Eli asked confusion still on his face. "Does this look okay?" She asked pointing to herself, Eli moved from where he was standing so he could lean against the door frame. He moved barely moved his head as he used his eyes to sweep over her from head to toe. "Do a little spin for me." Eli said moving his hand to show what he meant.

Veronica sighed but did as she was asked, turning around to give him a view of the entire outfit, whistling under his breathe. "Damn babe, is that what you're wearing tonight?" He asked heat in his eyes making it clear he approved. "I guess, I don't really know what else to wear." She said giving him a smile as he walked over to her, distracting her. "Baby you could wear a paper bag and still be sexy as hell, however." He said ignoring the look she was giving him. "That looks great, and practical since it's going to get colder during the night and we're going to be outside for the majority of it." Veronica nodded her head, he had a point. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck before going on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Don't start something you can't finish V." Eli mumbled against her lips as he pulled her into his chest.

Veronica sighed as she pulled herself away from Eli. "Fine, but later…" She let the sentence trailed off making him groan. "Damn." He hated when she did that because Eli knew exactly what later meant, as long as the night went well anyway. "Go get dressed, we have to be at your aunt's house in less than an hour and that's not including traffic." Eli sighed but did as she asked walking back to the bathroom to finish getting ready, he finished in under ten minutes and returned looking sharp in pair of dark wash jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, and his cologne hit her nose making her smile. "Did you shave?" Veronica asked teasingly, watching as rubbed a hand over the side of his face. "Why yes, yes I did."

Veronica let Eli drive, enjoying the opportunity to just relax. "Is your dad going to be coming tonight?" Eli asked as they headed in the direction of the Barro's. "He said he was, I believe him and Alicia are coming a little later and Wallace and Mac should be coming as well." Nodding his head Eli as he concentrated on the road. "It'll be interesting to see how tonight goes." He said making Veronica nod her head. "That it will, you know this is probably the first time I've meet all of your family." A grunted sounded from him making her turn her head to look at him. "They aren't all my family, a lot of the people that will be there tonight aren't actually related to me. They're just like family…some are even more like family to me than the real thing."

Veronica tilted her head as she listened to him before shaking her head. "I think that makes them family, they've been there for you and are a part of your life." She thought about her 'family' if it wasn't for Mac and Wallace who she was incredibly close to it would just be her and her dad well and now Alicia…but even then she wasn't that close to the woman. "Either way I'm excited to hear baby Eli stories." "No, there will be no childhood stories to be told tonight." He said shaking his head making her laugh. "We shall see about that." Veronica let the subject drop and silence fill the car, content to just close her eyes and relax and before she knew it they were pulling up along the curb and she could already hear music playing.

The evening was going well, there was music, food and lots of laughter. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even know Eli was watching Veronica dance around with his niece Ofelia; he was standing to the side just watching when Keith approached handing him a beer. "No thanks, I'm driving." He replied shaking his head. "That's responsible of you." Keith said looking impressed as he took a sip from the beer he had been going to give to Eli, he shrugged a shoulder. "I have that ability from time to time." There was no venom in his voice as he joked with Keith. "She needed a night to relax, so I'm being the DD." Not that he had seen Veronica drink more than a bottle of pop with her dinner.

"Everything was really good, I have to admit I wasn't expecting so much food." Keith said grinning at him. "Latino's like our food, and an engagement is the perfect excuse to eat, drink and have a good time." Eli admitted with a laugh. "Are you and Alicia enjoying the party?" Keith nodded his head, looking around the backyard until he spotted Alicia who was talking to one of Eli's 'Aunts'. "I know I am, and Alicia seems to be as well." They both looked around before they both ended up looking at Veronica who was now talking to Leah, Paulo's wife; she was also holding Marco a bright smile on her face. "I have to admit Veronica looks pretty damn happy right now." Keith said bring Eli's attention back to him. "That makes this a little harder to say, because you obviously make her happy." Eli bit back a groan, he had been waiting for this talk even after he'd gotten Keith's blessing months ago. "You hurt her and I will make you with for Chino." Keith said making Eli let out a breath of air.

He'd been to Chino, and he never wanted to go back; so he was going to take this warning to heart. "I won't sir, not intentionally…I'm not the easiest of guys to live with. But I can promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure she's always happy." Keith nodded his head at him. "I know you will Eli, it's why I gave you my blessing and I meant it." "I'm glad you feel that way because it would have been a hell of a lot harder if you hadn't." Keith made a face, at him. "You would have still asked her wouldn't have you?" Eli nodded his head. "Damn right I would have, I love your daughter, Sheriff. That wouldn't have changed." Keith nodded his again. "Good, I'm glad." Silence fell over them for a moment.

"I'm glad Veronica's with you Eli." "Thank you, I am too." Eli said truthfully. "Well Eli if you'll excuse me, I am going to say good bye to my daughter." Eli smiled at him and held out of his hand. "Alright, thank you for coming tonight. It meant a lot to both of us." Keith shook his head and clapped his hand onto his shoulder. "Have a good night, tell Alicia I said thank you for coming." "I will, good night Eli." He watched as people started to pack up and leave before walking towards Veronica. She was sitting at a table with Paulo and his family Marco sleeping in her lap. "Hey mama. You almost ready to go?" He asked taking a seat beside her, his arm going around her waist.

"Just about, Leah and I were just talking about some work things." Eli raised a brow. "You're not supposed to be talking work tonight, it's our engagement party." He was only half teasing her, after all this was Veronica Mars and work followed her around. "Leah works in a bridal shop, she was telling me that it's better to get a cheaper dress so you can spend more money on the alterations." Eli made an O with his mouth before nodding. "Alright then, sorry I interrupted." He looked at Paulo who was laughing at him. "How do you feel about opening tomorrow?" The laughter died as the other started to protest, making Eli grin.

And that was how the rest of the evening went, they shared some laughs with friends before everyone headed home; and Eli had to admit that the night went incredibly well, better than even he had expected it too.


	34. Chapter 34

**A Case of the Mondays**

Eli had been dragged from his and Veronica's bed at the crack of down by his cell phone blaring in his ear and Veronica hiding under her pillow which only muffled her voice when she told him to answer his stupid phone. Groggily he did as she said because frankly a sleep deprived Veronica was almost as bad as an uncaffeinated one, answering it he headed to the living room so he didn't further disturb his sleeping fiancée. "This better be good." Weevil said roughly into the phone, he hadn't even checked the caller ID and at this point he didn't care. "Sorry I woke you man, but I can't open the store today and Hector won't answer his phone." Eli grunted, of course Hector couldn't be reached. "Want to tell me why?" He asked his tone even, he was annoyed but considering Paulo was usually really reliable he knew there had to be a reason.

"Leah and Marco are both sick, I can just leave them man." He sighed but understood. "That's fine, you can have today off." Paulo started to protest. "It's fine, I'll work something out." That conversation had taken place at three in the morning, and Eli was now kicking himself in the ass for telling Paulo to take the day off, it wasn't even noon yet and he'd had to re order a bunch of parts that hadn't come in with their inventory, reschedule two appointments all the while dealing with customers. He'd even had to ask someone to leave the shop because lack of sleep made him cranky as hell. Eli had finally gotten the chance to hide in his office to just breathe, but even that was short lived.

Hector poked his head into the office earning a glare from him. "No. Whatever it is. No." "So…you don't want to talk to Deputy Leo?" Eli groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Send him in." Eli paid little attention to Hector leaving his office, the door closing beside him as he tried to remember the last thing he had done that could bring the Deputy here; nothing popped into his mind other than the heist he did for Angel but that had been forever ago and the vehicle would be long gone. Leaning back in his chair he looked at the door as it opened again as Hector escorted the Deputy into his small office. "What can I do for you Deputy?"

Leo stood in the door way looking a little awkward, it was if he was expecting there to be more to see then there was. "I got a call that there might be some drugs coming and going from your shop." Eli raised a brow at him. "I've never dealt with drugs Leo, not my style." He said standing up. "Would you mind if I had a look around?" Eli shrugged. "Go ahead, I ain't got anything to hide." His business was legit, you can start in here if you like." He figured if he allowed him to do this he would leave sooner. "I appreciate you doing this Eli." He nodded his head and stepped out of the way so Leo could do his search, he had three other officers with him and together they searched his entire search only to come up empty handed. Standing to the side with his arms over his chest he tried to keep his face neutral.

When they were finished Leo approached Eli holding his hand out to him, which Eli took and shook. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused…" "It's fine, the boys worked around you. Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked knowing they hadn't, but wanting the other to say as much. "No, looks like our tip was wrong." Eli shook his head. "I don't deal with drugs, I don't deal with any of that shit anymore." Leo nodded his head. "I had to be sure; am I going to be hearing from Veronica?" A look crossed the deputy's face, half fear and half hope but Eli shook his head. "Not unless she wants to talk to you, there's nothing for her to get involved in." Leo seemed to sigh before he nodded his head. "Alright, well thank you again Eli. Have a nice day."

The officers left the shop and he was left trying to calm the boys down, some hated having or being around the men in brown. It had taken him twenty minutes to convince them it had all been a misunderstanding on the sheriff department's side and nothing had come of whatever tip they had gotten. That didn't stop the day from getting worse as it progressed. He spilt coffee on his inventory list and had to start over and from there he'd gotten a flat. By the time he got home around six that evening Eli was ready to just go to bed so he could sleep away the rest of this day. Which was where Veronica found him when she got home from work a few hours later.

He felt the bed dip but he refused to open his eyes, because Eli just wanted Monday to be over. Veronica moved so she was lying beside him, her hand on his chest. "Long day?" Her voice was soft and soothing and the hand on his chest relaxed him even more. "I hate Mondays." Veronica sighed and she leaned her body closer to him, making it hard to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her so he didn't. "Want to tell me about it?" She asked ignoring him when he grunted. "Someone tried to get me closed down today, Deputy Leo showed up saying they had a tip about drugs, which is ridiculous." Veronica sighed shaking her head.

"Did they do a search?" She asked frowning when he nodded. "Obviously they found nothing, there was nothing to find. I just find it stupid that they thought for even a second that I would do that." Veronica leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "What else?" Eli sighed and opened his eyes finally looking at her. "It was just a day from hell, everything just added up and I'm so ready to sleep and forget about it." She nodded her head causing her blonde hair to fall into her face. "Let me change and then we can go to sleep, okay?" He nodded before he reluctantly let her go, she shuffled around the room before crawling back into the bed her body curled into his. "Good night." "Night baby."


	35. Chapter 35

**A Very Mars Christmas**

"Eli." Veronica peered into their living room where her fiancé was currently losing a battle against wrapping paper and scotch tape, his brow was furrowed in concentration and she had to admit it was probably one of the cutest things she had ever seen. "Eli?" Still nothing, he was either entirely focused on the task she had bestowed on him or he was ignoring her…"Elias?" His head finally snapped up and the tape fell to the floor; the look on his face made her laugh softly as she continued into the living room crouching down so she was at his level. "Are you almost done? We have to be at my dad's place in half an hour." Veronica said watching as he glanced at the clock then back at the presents still waiting to be wrapped. "Yeah…almost."

The way he hesitated made her smile even wider sitting down on the floor she grabbed some of the wrapping paper and one of the presents. "What are you doing?" Eli asked watching her, ready for one of her sassy comments. "Why I'm being a helpful elf." Veronica said as she pointed to her festive green hat making him roll his eyes. "I got this." She did her head tilt and he sighed, god after all this time it still got to him. "Hey." He muffled a groan as he set his now wrapped present aside and grabbed another. "I'm helping." Eli nodded his head, he could use the help; together they finished wrapping all the presents in no time and he was carrying them to the car. "Do you want to drive?" Veronica asked as she locked up their apartment. "Sure." Using the keys he loaded the gifts into the trunk before closing it up and walking to the driver's side.

Considering it was Christmas eve the traffic on the way to Veronica's dad's place wasn't that bad, and the soft Christmas music that filled the car didn't even bother him…probably because he'd grown used to them now. "So who all is going to be there?" Eli asked turning his head slightly so he could look at Veronica. "Dad, Alicia, Wallace, Darrell. You know the whole fam." She said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully making him frown slightly. "It's going to be busy then…" Eli said frowning slightly…this was his first Christmas with Veronica and he was a little nervous. "Don't worry it'll be great, I prepared everything when I was there earlier…all dad has to do is take the turkey out of the oven."

"You think they'll like everything?" He asked as they pulled onto the last street separating them from her old apartment. "I do, relax babe." Eli let out a breath as he pulled into a parking spot, she was right he needed to relax; this wasn't the first event he had been to with her dad and they seemed to get along well enough now. Alicia was a different story but she seemed off with even V. "I'm relaxed, so relaxed that I might just sleep here." He tried to tease, which earned him a smile as she rolled her pretty blue eyes at him. "Well maybe you should tense up a little then." "Tense up, relax, well which would you have baby." He asked as he gathered the presents, grunting when something was put on his head. "No, I am not wearing this." Eli stated, glaring at Veronica.

"Looks to me like you already are." Her sass was there in her voice as she closed the trunk and lead the way, his hands being full were the only one thing that was stopping him from pulling off the offensive Santa hat. The door to Keith Mar's apartment opened before they reached it and Keith stepped out a wide smile on his face. "Right on time, let me help you with those Eli." He said as he accepted half the presents from him. Wallace appeared a moment later laughing at him a smirk on his face. "I see our Christmas elf got you too." He said nodding at Eli's hat, one that matched the one on his own head. "Yeah she sure did." He would love to pull it off, but it seemed everyone was wearing one.

Music played in the background along with some Christmas movie, Veronica was already busing herself in the kitchen with Alicia; the smell of cooked food hitting him hard making his mouth water. "So Eli I hope you're hungry because the ladies have prepared a huge meal for us." Keith said the smile never left his face as they talked. "I'm ready to eat." He admitted as he allowed himself to look around, taking in all the decorations. "And then it's present time?" A voice Eli didn't recognize sounded to his left making him look in that direction. "Darrell." "Sorry mom, I'm just so excited." Eli laughed a bit. "What did you ask for?" He asked the kid, seeing himself in the excited youth. "I asked for a new remote control car!"

"Nice. I like remote control cars." Eli said as he sat down next to the kid, slipping into an easy conversation about cars…it was something he knew well. Time passed quickly and before he was ready it was time to eat, all the nerves were gone as they ate though, between the way Veronica and her dad joked the conversation was never dull, or lagging. Wallace was actually funnier than Eli ever gave him credit for and his relationship with V was actually heartwarming, they had a closeness most siblings never had. All three men helped with the dishes before they were disrupted by Veronica of all people. "Present time." She clapped her hands excitedly, her hat hung slight to the side and making her look adorable.

"I'm ready for my pony." Veronica said making him snort. "Always a pony." Keith laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You have no idea." Apparently it was an on-going joke between them. "One day I'll get it." She said with a grin as Keith handed her a neatly wrapped gift, before he handed one to everyone else in the room, Eli looked at his trying to judge what it was by the size and weight of the box. Alicia was the first to open her gift, a laugh on her lips as she held up pajama's covered in cats. "Just in case I become the crazy cat lady?" She asked looking at Wallace. "Hey Darrell picked them." They all laughed together. Veronica opened her gift from her dad and snorted holding up a small plastic pony. "I got my pony."

Everyone laughed with each other, they watched a couple movies and then they were getting ready to head home. "Thank you for the new tool set Eli." Keith said as they shrugged into jackets. "Don't mention it, a little birdie told me all you had around here was a screw driver and a hammer. Now you have a whole set…just in case." Keith turned his attention to Veronica and shook his head. "Wrong little birdie." Eli said laughing at the surprised look on Keith's face as he turned to look at Alicia who was putting away leftovers. "I see. Well then." Veronica stepped up giving Keith a long hug. "Merry Christmas dad." Keith hugged her back tightly for a moment before letting her go. "Merry Christmas honey. Drive safe." Eli nodded his head. "We will, good night everyone."

"Goodnight Eli, Veronica. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: Merry Christmas, happy holidays and all the greeting to each and every one of you lovely people reading my stories. You all bring me great joy. And I hope you've had a wonderful holiday season and have an a wonderful New Year.**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's A New Year**

**Part 1**

Coffee was the first thing that reached her, making her blink open blue eyes as a smile curled across her lips. The bed shifted as Eli sat on it, causing it to dip under his weight. "You're awake." He stated as he leaned forward, a soft clinch sounded as he set what she would guess was a mug of coffee onto the night stand closest to her. "Mhm, is that for me?" Veronica asked turning her gaze to his, his hazel eyes locked onto hers as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Of course it's for you, and it's made just the way you like it." "Oh you spoil me." She said with a grin pushing herself up so she could sit, reaching for the steaming mug of coffee. "So what did I do to deserve coffee in bed?"

"Who said you had to do anything to deserve it? I made coffee and thought you might like some." She eyed him over the rim of her mug. "Okay, what did you do?" Eli snorted and shifted on the bed. "I haven't done anything, it's a New Year maybe I just wanted to start it out right?" She eyed him wearily. "Uh huh, come on talk to me." "I'm being serious." Eli said shaking his head as he pushed off the bed, taking him in Veronica frowned, he was in fact still dressed in pajama pants and a wife beater indicating that he probably just woke up himself, or had been too lazy to get dressed. "You're up to something, so what is it?" He shrugged. "I may have said we would go to Paulo's and Leah's house for New Year's."

"Okay?" Veronica asked looking at him with a raised brow, it was almost if he was afraid she wouldn't want to spend the evening with Paulo and his wife. "That's fine with me, I like both Paulo and Leah." Eli gave her a look, one she was accustomed to…it was that was that look that said. "I have more to tell you, I'm just afraid you'll be mad at me." Look. "Okay I know there's more so you might as well just spit it out." "It might be a rather large party with more people than just Paulo and Leah…" She sighed and brought the steaming mug back to her lips taking a sip from the hot brew. "Well if you said that we'd be there then I guess we'd better make an appearance."

Eli seemed to sigh in relief that she wasn't upset with him before turning to look at him. "I'm sorry to spring this on you V, it was originally just going to be us for but then it became a bigger deal." He sighed and she rolled her eyes. "Relax Eli, I happen to enjoy being around your friends and Paulo and Leah are like family to you and there for they are family to me." He moved back to sit on the bed, causing it to dip under his weight again. "I'm glad, because it's going to be a lot like our engagement party." Veronica set her coffee onto the night stand and pushed herself further up so she could lean against the head board, her attention on Eli. "So it's going to be a very Navarro New Year." Her voice was teasing and Veronica had a smile on her face. "Why are you so worried?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd planned something already and I had meant to tell you like a week ago." She sighed and reached out, rubbing her hand over his head. "Lucky for you, I have nothing planned for us. And I actually talked to Leah two days ago and she might have mentioned the party." Eli groaned. "Of course, I should have guessed you had already talked to her." He said shaking his head at her. "Hey she just mentioned it and handed out the invite, I'm guessing she didn't know that Paulo had already asked you." Eli shook his head and pushed himself up again heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, so you can have the bathroom the rest of the day." Veronica rolled her eyes. "I do not take all day to get ready." Veronica protested but made no move to get out their warm bed.

By the time Eli came back into their room with a towel slung low on his hips she was reluctantly pushing herself out of bed, the coffee in her system doing its job to wake her up and get her motivated. "What time are we supposed to go over there?" Veronica asked stretching her arms over her head as she watched him, only mildly caught off guard when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her the solid wall of his chest as he dipped his head down nuzzling into her neck. "We have a couple hours yet." A grin spread across her lips as Veronica playfully pushed at his shoulders only to have him pull her closer to him. "Come back to bed with me." "Eli, I thought you wanted me to go shower so I could spend all day to get ready." Eli grunted softly shaking his head. "I lied, come back to bed." Veronica didn't fight it as Eli led the way back to their bed.

An hour or so later, Veronica lay trying to catch her breath as Eli moved his hand over her abdomen. "We should probably get up now…" Veronica said with a sigh. "We have time." He said as he pulled her against him. "I have to shower now, and you have to shower again." "Fine." Eli pushed himself up and she followed slipping off the bed and heading into the bathroom to shower quickly before getting ready. Veronica pulled on a pair of dark jeans and basic t-shirt and a long sleeve shirt before going about her doing her makeup and hair. "Hey V? Have you seen my keys? I want to run to the store and grab a bottle of wine or something for Leah and Paulo." She poked her head out of bathroom.

"Last I saw them they were on the coffee table, you should really put them in the dish by the door so you know where they are." Veronica said with a smirk. "I do put them in the dish thing." Eli said frustration clearly in his voice as he searched the living room for his keys. "They aren't here." Eli said with a sigh before walking into the bathroom making her roll her eyes again. "Have you checked your coat pockets? Maybe we should just pick it up on the way? We can take the SUV." Eli frowned as he thought about her question, his brow furrowing. "Coat pocket, you're a genius." Eli stated as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the bathroom.

"I'll be back in twenty, be ready." Veronica said shaking her head, apparently her suggestion went right out the window, not that it really mattered, she could use the extra time to make a few phone calls for a case she was working on currently.


End file.
